Juxtaposition
by L 0 K I
Summary: SESSHOUMARU/KAGOME. just how different are Kagome and Kikyou? what about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? a journey to answer these questions, set against brewing trouble. [rating for depictions of violence and sex]
1. Prologue: The Lady and the Beast

(AN)---a Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance with a plot?  Isn't that a welcome change?  ^_^ j/k!  I'm not digging on anyone, I swear.

Those who have read my other Inuyasha fic will definitely notice a difference in the writing styles.  This fic prompted me to write the other one.  I had come to a point roundabout the second/third chapter that just wouldn't come out right.  When that happens I force myself to move on and write something else.  Usually it helps.  also having feedback on what I've already got helps, too.  So, please let me know if I am doing something right here, and I will continue trying to do it!  ^_^

THANKS!

Disclaimer:  inuyasha and crew do not belong to me.  If they did...we'd all play Twister™!  Except Miroku. -_-;

Juxtaposition

Prologue: 

The Lady and the Beast

She watched the darkness fill the village, starting first in the shade of buildings and the deep depths of some of the less welcoming places.  Her pale blue eyes were steady on the filtering light, patient and unhurried as the night creeping in.  The stillness stretched all the way in.  Cloth moved, hair tangled in the wind, but the small movements seemed only to accentuate her mask of comfortable serenity.

The beast behind her paced the length of its black leash, reached its end, but did not pull, only turned.  It was slowly wearing a path in the grass.  The girl turned, tucking stray black tresses behind her ear, and smiled.  Her hand raised, pale and slender with the other end of the leash wrapped loosely around it.  She pressed the thin leather thong between her flesh and the creatures, petting its forehead affectionately.  The beast stilled in its pacing and leaned into the touch.  It calmed.

The light was draining from the sky, melting back and drawing up.  On its tails the darkness came, though not quite full yet.  The girl cast her eyes back down to the village, and the beast looked with her, hovered over her in sheer size.  But the look...the look on her face made _it small.  She was form, and it---_

It was nothing more than her shadow.


	2. Chapter One: Binary Star

(AN)---hope nobody is too squeamish!  ^_^

I promise there will be Sesshoumaru/Kagome action, but I need to establish the story before I get into that.  I'm trying to keep them in character, and with their personalities...it is a delicate dance.

Review and make me feel loved, mina-san!

Juxtaposition

Chapter One:

Binary Star

The water reflected black.  Unblemished, perfect.  For one long moment it was all she could focus on.  Then, a single white feather drifted into her line of vision.  Down, side to side.  It gently glided through the air as if flowing through different levels of time and sound.

Touch, and the water rippled.  The ripples casting out farther and farther, beyond sight.  And, when all disruptions had run their course, the feather floated on and endless sea of stillness.

Her senses stretched out, through her hands, her eyes.  She was on her hands and knees, in a nest of white feathers identical to the first.  She couldn't see the ground she rested on, but she could feel it through the fingers that delved deep below the blanket of soft feathers.  Cold, metal.  It was rounded, cupped around her like an open hand, and any movement threatened to spill feathers over the sides.  Three gold chains, her as their centre as they converged far above her head.  Lifting her face to peer above stirred the already fragile air currents.  Spider-silk threads of hair blew across her lips, then settled.  Another lone feather fell from its precarious balance and lazily drifted toward the flat, black water.  The chains met a ring.  The ring hooked over a long gold branch.  Stylized and curved, grooved in darker shadows and a light that subtly shifted over its edge...

There was an image forming in her mind, similar so much to what she saw that the two sights almost over-lapped.  The branch would be attached to a vertical column and...

A scale.  She was on a scale.  But that couldn't be right, it was much too large.  She sat back on her knees, her newly exposed hands flat on her thighs.  Stray feathers caught beneathe her palms.  The scene became clearer, though its edges fell into such a distance that they gave the illusion of being endless.  Everything had its end.

No more debate, she indeed rested in the hollow of one great scale.  And it rocked, oh so gently, to the rhythm of her breathing.  Slight and soothing, like a huge cradle.  Another feather fell, and another.  They didn't hold her attention quite so much anymore.  Her eyes followed the line of the scale, the perfect symmetry, until they passed the apex and soon descended again.  Perception made the other side smaller, position made it less distinct.

The other pan was a shallow depression of gold, and in its heart knelt a girl that wore _her face, though less expressively.  She raised dark, passionless eyes, and they did not pause at anything, but instantly met hers.  No interest, no spark of recognition.  Her blue-grey eyes blinked, unthreatening and unwelcoming.  She sat back on her knees, spine straighter, head higher.  And though she seemed hard-contained within herself, her very presence filled the scale._

The floor that had been beneathe _her hands was bare, polished yellow that cast warm light-shadows over her cold face._

Kagome didn't feel her steady calmness, or quiet disregard.  Her breath was full to hitching, confused and desperate to recall what was going on.  They seemed deep underground, and light came in halfs, flickering over them.  The scale held them both, one on each side swinging over a horizon-less expanse of black water---though calm it smoothed over and shone like an obsidian mirror, losing all semblance to water.

A knife-edge balance, but they weren't equal.  Kagome wondered why her pan was filled with feathers, their weight nothing, but enough to keep her still.  Too deep a breath seemed to disrupt the world around her.

She bowed her head and one smooth lock of hair swept forward, a graceful line, swinging like the curved blade of a scythe.  Another feather was cast out to float on that sea and disappear.  She stared at her hands, and the more she looked at them the less she saw.  Her mind was this blackened stage...where the props and actors moved behind a great tasseled curtain, and the audience was left to interpreting snatches of disembodied voices and constantly changing shadows.

But there.  She raised her head.  A name was coming to her lips, falling formed though she could not think it.  "Inuyasha," she cried.  And the other girl turned her head, dark hair falling all around her in still coils.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, and it carried over Kagome's echo like a scream.

Called and contained within those four syllables.  A spell twice spoken, and thrice---

"Inuyasha!"

Given form.

Her eyes swung to the thickest shadows, registering first a flashing glint of white-silver, and then a face.  Kagome's stare narrowed and she felt something chase through her body, something...

She knew suddenly, like some great wind had come and swept the curtain aside.  Recognition crashed through her, and her previously slow-moved mind filled with countless memories, thoughts, feelings.  **_Inuyasha...why doesn't he...Her eyes turned with his, stared at the still nameless girl_****_...see me..._**

She blinked.

**_Me...?_**

She was one point in a line, a line that fed into itself and had no end.  She felt it pulling through her like a knotted-rope in her gut, grating through flesh bloodlessly.  There were sparks of pain, widening through her eyes and squeezing her breath down into tiny panic-filled pants.  She distantly felt herself falling, but didn't hit ground.  The air around her was thick with white, she was lost in a storm of feathers, dropping through them like a stone.  They fluttered across her face, and one after the other caressed her, soft edges that drew shallow lines of blood.

She twisted about like a ribbon ripped through by the wind, the sudden movement streaming her hair back from her face.  She was too startled to scream, but her face was contorted with the desire.  In contrast, the face reflected back from that deep black water was still, calm, its cold, dark-tinted lips parted in pseudo-anticipation.

Time slowed down so that the world was mute and hypersensitive and numb.  And just as Kagome hurtled break-neck toward that smooth, mirror-like surface, the reflection opened wide its arms and smiled, welcoming.

She was seeing it again.  Pressed so tightly against the tree that odd edges of bark stabbed into her shallowly.  Not drawing blood.  Not that it mattered.  Like the memory of a recent dream, the more she thought about it the more she saw.  And...she was seeing it again.  Though the word 'again' conveyed a sense of familiarity, lack of surprise, and even some measure of reluctant acceptance.  Again, but it felt like the first time.  The tired surprise, the berating anger, the desire to just curl up in the lap of pain and let it soothe away her thoughts.  Dissolve the lines that were cutting themselves a permanent place in her mind, with deep grooves that would bleed and bleed and bleed into everything.

Her left hand tightened through its own volition, as if trying to drag at her riveted attention, save her from the scene unfolding---When it only succeeded in spicing her palm with splinters.  A minor, physical pain, easily lost in the folds of so many others.  And, though she was suffocating under the press of a thousand or more feelings, she really didn't feel anything at all.

For all that had been done, and she had done---she still lost existence in his eyes.  Second to a dead woman, a creature formed of ash, bone, and dirt.  A demon that carried a small, hateful piece of her own soul.  A curse that they shared the same face!  Seeing them together again under the deep shadow of the goshinboku...seeing him hold her so lovingly, even knowing that she had killed him there, and meant to kill him again...

They kissed, such a tender moment, and Kagome felt nothing.  Not shock, not betrayal.  The tension unraveled from her body like a ragged thread, and she seemed to settle more against the tree, just as Kikyou's body relaxed into the line of Inuyasha's.

So much that the dead miko had that would never be _hers.  So much that she threw away.  The pain that came with her soul's past incarnation never lessened, nor did it ever fully swallow her empathy, pity---that part of her that embraced Kikyou and her tragedy.  It made her wish better things for them both, even at her own expense.  Let Kikyou come to peace, she sometimes prayed.  Let her move beyond her hatred, even knowing that Kikyou's hate was the only thing keeping her and Inuyasha apart.  __She certainly wasn't._

The kiss continued, one long, wet line of possible memories.  His clawed hand gripped desperately at her right shoulder, holding her more tightly against him and unconsciously mirroring her killing wound.  His right arm was hooked around her neck, pressed between them and the jagged bark of the tree.  Protecting her.  Still protecting her.

Such a passionate embrace, and she could see finality.  There was no part of him that belonged to her anymore.  Every possible corner and scratch was being bled clean, purged and drained between their lips.

What piece of her soul he carried with him was dying in that kiss.

Kikyou whimpered into his mouth, and her small, human-like hands fisted in the cloth of his kimono, then relaxed.  One stroked up his back, so heavy that the fire-rat fur gathered and smoothed.  The other, the left raised away from him, up and up as if she meant to brace herself against the tree.  Instead, a pale, almost white-pink light gathered between her fingers, solidifying into an arrow.  Kagome's pain-numbed eyes widened as the still-glowing shaft was on the down-stroke.

Inuyasha grunted, his arms tightening around Kikyou as the arrow bit through flesh in a wash of blood, ripping through the fire-rat fur and melting it away.

Kikyou staggered back into the goshinboku, the impact of her strike driving through her as well.  Just as she had intended.  The arrow cut through his back and into Inuyasha's heart from behind, bursting through it and into her.  Pinning him to her, pinning her to that sacred tree.

Kagome reached a hand out, a futile hand, as if the pathetic gesture alone could stop what was already in motion.  She was suddenly jolted forward with a rush of fire on her back, and then liquid and night air.  She collapsed, falling half to the uneven ground.  Hot growling in her ear and her shoulder grating painfully against the side of the tree.  The sound that came out of her mouth was too abrupt to be a scream, pulled from the breath she was exhaling and sucking the next one from her.  in a fluttering, almost obscenely soft caress, she felt the cloth of her school uniform settle around her in scraps.  There was a bitter arc of some dark liquid; it pattered down on her head and the grass around her like rain, more pooled beneathe her.

Moving made her nauseous, made her feel as if the meat of her back was pulling apart slightly.  Another slash and she rocked on her hands and knees, almost buckled, but something wet and hard caught her around the waist and jerked, sending her half-spinning onto her back.  

A flash of white chased across her suddenly blurred eyes, white and just a trail of crimson.  She felt air move over her body and instinctively threw up an all-too tender arm.  Pushing desperately with her hands and legs, she felt claws scrape through flesh, dragging against bone in a sickeningly muted screech.  Her arm was ribboned and reduced to a horrible red ruin, but the attack didn't stop, or even pause.  The next slash came down on the side of her face, narrowly missing the eye.  Blood poured in blinding rivulets into both her eyes.  Her long, dark hair was soaked with it, heavy and clinging to her skin and the ground beneathe her.

Her body was going numb in places she knew there should be pain, telling her in no uncertain terms that the wounds were deep enough to sever nerves...maybe even fatal.

Another impact and she felt her head jerk to the side.  More growling, more tearing sounds, too thick and saturated to be cloth.  She took one last gurgling breath---and screamed.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter Two: The Path to Take

(AN)---hmm, with the small (but very appreciated!!) number of reviews...I'm not sure how far I'm going to post on this story.  I've got several parts outlined in my head (some very good Sess/Kag scenes, too!), but I won't continue if I think that the story isn't any good, or liked.

**Juxtaposition**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Path to Take**

Kagome threw her head back and gasped, waking from sleep as if trying to break the surface of some thick, suffocating water.  She was sitting up, curled protectively around her own body without fully comprehending how she had arrived at such an action.  Focusing on her breath gave her an anchor, one that helped to coax her lungs and heart back into rhythm.  When she could think again without being filled with the complaints of her body, she shoved away her sleeping bag and drew her knees out.

"A dream," she whispered, her eyes wide and unseeing, "I knew it was only a dream."  But she knew better.  It was too vivid, too three-dimensional.  She didn't have prophetic dreams as far as she knew, but that didn't mean her mind couldn't bring her to an obvious conclusion.  She raised a not quite steady hand and rubbed soothingly at her temple.

There was no movement, but her attention immediately swung to Inuyasha, and she breathed a shallow sigh of relief when she saw that he had not changed through the night.  His beloved Tetsusaiga was sheathed against his shoulder, his arms crossed over it and tucked within the wide sleeves of his kimono.  It was the new moon, the blackest night where the stars sparked brightest.  It was also the night that Inuyasha's demon seemed to crawl back into him, allowing his human side to emerge for a few short hours.  His hair, having lost all its luminous silver, blended in with the shadows and became an ink-black halo, a deeper darkness.  She found herself staring into eyes nearly as dark.

She blinked.

"A dream?"  He did not whisper, but his voice was quiet in the small room.

"Did I wake you," she asked, not wishing to address his question.

He looked away and seemed to settle deeper into his spot against the wall.  "I wasn't asleep."

That's right.  He doesn't sleep on the night of the new moon.  They sat in silence again and Kagome stared at the line of her empty hands, thinking that so much had changed, and yet they still looked the same.

"What did you dream," he persisted.

Usually his showing interest in her would make her feel happy, willing to give or tell him anything he wanted.  But the dream demanded too much of her attention.  It left her shaky inside and filled with worry.  A dream, but it didn't have to be, might not fully be.  Not for the first time her heart beat with a certain amount of dread for the future.

She pushed to her feet and said, "It was nothing...I...I need some air."  With that she walked silently, but purposefully across the floor.  Without so much as glancing back at him, she palmed aside the door flap and stepped out, letting it fall closed behind her with a small backlash of air.  

A thin layer to separate them, and it wasn't enough.  She needed steps and space and distance.  The dream with its disgustingly obvious imagery was far too close to the surface, and one wrong movement in any direction she knew could send it brimming from her eyes.  If it was to happen or not, she needed to be alone.  She needed to think.

She stood a long moment, listening to the low hum of the wind, reacquainting herself with the soothing movements of her hair against her shoulders.  The night around her was a warm hand, loose so that a breeze could trickle through blessedly and calm away some of her anxiety.  To her right was open ground, a distant hill like a great hulking shadow filling the sky, and a small grove of trees that she almost couldn't see in its wake.  To her left was the main-house, and yet another slumbering hime-sama supposedly plagued by hungry youkai.  A grand house it was, but it wasn't home.  And it wasn't safety.

Away away, she needed to be away.  Just one moment that belonged to her and no one else.  She was moving toward the trees with their swaying branches, shifting black spider-webs against the sky.  She could sit among them and perhaps find some measure of comfort that she couldn't find in her companions.  At least, she could be alone.

...It wasn't the same tree.  Not by far.  But her fingers still blindly reached out and traced the spot that wasn't there.  Where Inuyasha had been staked to the Goshinboku...with Kikyou's arrow through the heart, the symbolic seat of his love for her.  Fifty years had passed, betrayals had come and gone, and that love was still rooted deep inside him.

That love would destroy him.

Kagome turned fully, sliding down the tree trunk until she was a small form at its feet.

This was her choice.

She stared out into a night darker than any she had seen in Tokyo, and wondered, not for the first time, if her path was as set and true as it appeared to be.  _I chose this, knowing the path I would take and where it could possibly lead me.  I thought only of him and that any pain would be worth making him whole.  She drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, rounding her shoulders so that she was smaller and smaller.  __But it's really not something I can do, is it?  There really isn't anything that can fix the damage that Naraku has done._

Time passed, only moments stretched too thin.  The branches above her shifted in response to the wind, glancing small star-filled patches of sky.  The unique and organic sound of leaves moving against leaves added to the illusion she had created of being alone.  The breeze pulled more at the tree; one leaf broke away from the rest and drifted down to lay quietly at her feet.

She lifted her left hand and stared at her open palm.  It was just another shadow among a world suddenly full of them, now that the moon was hidden away.  The same power that coursed through Kikyou, and still others before her, filled her.  She felt its movement through her whenever she raised her bow.  And yet...Kagome folded herself in tighter, knowing it was starting.  Images filtered through her mind, some of them ragged scraps of dreams, some handle-worn memories.

_The girl that wears my face, and she will kill the one we both love.  Someday...could I ever feel so much hate?  I don't want to believe it, but once upon a time we were soul-mates.  Closer than that.  We were the same, but no more._

_What would it take to wake her from the last moments of her life?  To wake her from the nightmare she now lives in?  _

_It...can't be done.  She is not truly here.  She is a shadow of a girl that once was, doomed to repeat the same memory over and over without hope of ever reconciling.  She will not find her peace, not in life and not in hell...until she destroys that which she believes has destroyed her._

_..._

_He will let her._

_His guilt makes him weak, unable to resist her.  He will never heal and he will never escape what has been done.  And she will drag him down because of it.  _

Kagome pressed her foot down over the leaf, grinding it into the ground with all the frustration she felt.  Such an end so clear before her, but she was helpless to stop it.

_What are these feelings?_

_Do I hate Kikyou?_

_I can't hate Kikyou._

_It's not her fault.  She can't change what she is, just as I can't change what I am.  Who I might have been._

_But I can't accept what she will do, no matter the pity I feel in my heart.  Her emotions, her consuming hate, it will take her to her second destruction.  And Inuyasha will go with her._

_I cannot let this be.  For all that we have fought for, all the lives we have saved and touched over our journeys, and all that we have yet to do...But what **can I**** do?  Kikyou will not turn from her path.  And Inuyasha will never fight her, not even for his life, not when he believes it is hers.**_

_Can I really be thinking this?  But haven't I thought it all along?  _

_She doesn't belong here.  She stole a piece of my soul to drive her hate for Inuyasha.  She steals the souls of countless lost girls, all to keep herself moving through a life she detests.  She has betrayed us to Naraku...and...and she has tried to kill me._

Kagome felt the pain of that moment again.  How Inuyasha had turned his head and refused to look at what had been done.  She felt anger at how helpless the once sad and generous miko had made her feel.  Though it wasn't her near-death that still clawed across the surface of so many of her dreams, but how easily Inuyasha had brushed it aside.

_Kikyou's hate will destroy me, too.  My path follows Inuyasha's, and Inuyasha will follow her.  I won't let him die without a fight, but to fight means to fight them both._

_Her bitterness and his guilt, the cold shadow of a broken love that I can't escape.__  The dream is where we go, but it can be changed._

The thought she had been fighting all night, even in her dreams, finally broke the surface of her mind.  It scared her with how solid and dispassionate it was.

_Can I really be thinking this?  Yes.  Yes, I am.  I know how to save him...Three simple words, the only path her heart could see that might save Inuyasha from his past and himself.  Though it would undoubtedly destroy her..._

_Kikyou must die._

...To Be Continued...maybe

so, review!  Sorry Sesshoumaru hasn't been featured as a character yet, but he will be soon!  Well, I guess that's another 'maybe'.  Um, to the question, is Kagome OOC?  Some may think so, but I don't.  I think Kagome values her loved ones and friends above all else, and would definitely be willing to do whatever it takes to protect them.

But then, I've been told before that I see a lot of characters differently than most do.  I dunno.  My apologies if you think she's OOC, but don't let it chase you away from the story!

I like strong females, so I write strong females.

**REVIEWER RESPONSES**

I don't usually do this because I don't often have the time to.  But since there were only a few reviews, and I may not continue...I want to let those six wonderful people who commented know exactly how much I appreciate them.

**Katzztar said: _Your writting style is wonderful. It just seem to reach out from the screen and pull us in.  Please do continue_**

**Loki: Thanks!  *blushes* I'm glad you think so!  Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it as much! ^_^**

**Obsession said: _Hey! evil cliffies are bad, ok? Update soon, cause i really wanna know what happens. SESS/KAG stories are the best!!!_**

**Loki: they _are bad!  I hate cliffhangers, too!  *she then wonders why she writes them* eek, I dunno!  It's like I can't help myself!  O_O Totally agree about the Sess/Kag stories being the best!  Though I like Kagome/Kouga and Kagome/Naraku stories, too!  Hey, can anybody point me to some Kag/Nar stories?  I've read the couple that have appeared recently on ff.net (gods, you authors are so wonderful!!!), but I.need.more!  :-D_**

**baka**** deshi said: Interesting...usually I abandon a Sess/Kag story once the "Kagome sees Inu and Kikyou kissing" plot device occurs, but I'm glad I didn't this time. I wasn't expecting him to be betrayed, or Kagome to be attacked like that. By Sesshoumaru, or someone else? The prologue led me to believe Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were working together, which is a very interesting concept if you can make it work in an in-character fashion. Nice descriptions also, although I have to give you the dubious compliment of being the first author I have read who over-describes things ^_^;; There are a few places were I got buried in the adjectives and metaphors and had a hard time figuring out what was going on. (For example: "She was one point in a line, a line that fed into itself, and had no end." was a bit confusing to me...had to read it several times.)   
On the whole though, a very interesting beginning. Keep writing, please!**

**Loki: That one plot line keeps popping up, doesn't it? ^_^ but I guess it still works no matter how many times I read it.  I mean, with Kagome's personality, it's hard to find a way to separate her from her group.  And with Sesshoumaru's personality, she very nearly _HAS to be separated from them before she and fluffy have any chance of interacting.  So, I can see its good points, though sometimes they get lost in being recycled so many times.  Of course, every so often someone blows me away completely with how well they present their own version.  Eh, about the over-descriptions, sorry about that!  It happens a lot during the first couple of chapters of most of my stories!  At that point I'm still looking for the right tone to take in my words, and I'm not too comfortable describing the scenes yet.  Hopefully I will improve as the story continues!  ^_^ that line you mentioned?  I was kind of referring back to my own personal belief that Kagome is not only a reincarnation of Kikyou, but of Midoriko as well.  I believe that Kagome carries with her part of Kikyou's soul and part of Midoriko's, while still having her own.  'member when Kanna tried to steal her soul but there was just so much of it?  That's what I'm talking about...anyway, thanks for the review!  You really raised a lot of valid questions!  ^_^_**

**rereissocute said: _wow, u have a really god writing style, and i like the way you expressed how they were feeling... there's only ONE problem... EWY could u be anymore descriptive when kagome's gettin slashed?!? lol sry, had to get that out! anyways aaarrgghhh whats gonna happen!? update update update! *rere*_**

**Loki: sorry about that!  hehe.  ^_^ i kinda get into scenes with high angst and gore factors...big fan of horror and slasher movies here!  And I guess that carries over into my writing sometimes...Thanks oodles for taking the time out to read my story!  I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Wolf said: _hey Loki. i'm wolf. i haven't read any of your other fics yet, but i really do like this one. you seem to be a very talented writer. i haven't made any fics yet, but my friends and me are planning to put some up. good luck Loki. buh-bye.^_^_**

**Loki:  hi Wolf! *waves* Thanks!  I'm pleased you like it so far!  Aside from this, I only have one other Inuyasha fic, but I hope to be doing some more soon!  And hey, once you and your friends put some stories up---drop me a message in a review or something and let me know!  I'll go read them!  Thanks again!  ^_^**

**Gillia**** Koruca said: _!__.!What was THAT!!!!!! Sorry but your gonna have to write more......fast.......really really fast.  Like now!_**

**Loki: Eep!  I'm writing!  I'm writing! :-D I hope this chapter explains a little about the previous one!  thanks for reviewing!**

many many MANY thanks to those who took time out of their lives to read and review this story!  I know you didn't have to which makes your comments that much more special to me.  Much love and peace to you all! ^_^

Arigato!

~Loki


	4. Chapter Three: Aishiteru

(AN)---hi all!  I guess you can tell I decided to post some more!  ^_^ Er, didn't mean to sound desperate for attention last chapter, but I wasn't feeling too confident in the story at the time.  And it wasn't really because of the number of reviews I had received for the prologue and first chapter, but more because I was having a problem with how _this chapter was coming out on paper.  I appreciate all the feedback though!  I fully believe I finally got this chapter out of my head because of all the kind support you all sent me!_

I realize that this part and the last part probably could have been combined to make one chapter, but I felt that Kagome's last thought was something the readers needed to get used to before I went into anymore detail.  I also expected to hear a lot of complaints that sweet, innocent Kagome would never think such a terrible thing.  Wow, imagine my surprise when I found that most of you agreed with me.  Thanks, guys.  ^_^

Juxtaposition

Chapter Three: 

Aishiteru

When you decide to kill someone, what do you do next?  Do you carry on with your normal routine; do you see the world through different eyes?  Kagome huddled around herself beneath the rustling trees and stared.  Her mind kept telling her it wasn't too late, that no harm had been done yet and the thought could be taken back.  But it couldn't, and she knew it.  To sit by and do nothing, move on as they always did and wait for the danger to come to them...it wouldn't work this time.

_There is the problem of finding her.  She always just appears..._

"Ba-ka, coming out this far all alone."

_Inu...yasha?  She felt more than saw him sit down beside her in that fashion he always favored, with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.  All his black hair made it harder to see him, but some stray point of light glinted on the end of Tetsusaiga's hilt, mimicking one of the many stars overhead._

The guilt filled her just as suddenly, her paranoia making her wonder if her horrible thoughts had called to him.  But that was ridiculous, and she knew it.  She just didn't feel it.

"Inuyasha, do you think I'm a good person?" she asked, heart sick with the realization that this could quite possibly be some of their last moments together.  She didn't think Inuyasha would ever forgive her for what she was going to do.  Or try to do.

The hanyou snorted, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

_I'm not, you know.  I'm not good at all.  "Please," she whispered, her voice falling into emotion at the end.  She hadn't meant to.  Inuyasha turned to her in the dark, quiet and far more attentive than he had been before.  "Kagome, what's wrong?"_

His concern hurt her, mostly because she knew how quickly it would change.  _In my own way, I'm betraying him, too.  All that we have worked to heal and change inside him...I hope he doesn't throw it away.  "I'm okay.  I just..."  She wanted to apologize to him in some way, tell him her reasons without telling him why.  _

But there were no words that she could say.  _He can't know what I mean to do.  He would try to stop me.  I wonder, would he hurt me just to keep her safe?  Would he trade my life for hers, then die willingly in her arms?  She didn't believe that, but she couldn't honestly disbelieve it either.  It didn't matter._

Uncurling her body slowly from the ball she had wound herself into, Kagome went to her knees at his side, placing a small hand on the sleeve of his kimono.  The cloth was cold in the bristling wind, as cold as her exposed skin.  Inuyasha looked at her, in what she imagined was curiosity though it was too dark to clearly tell.  She stared at him.

_He will hate me.  He will hate me, but he will live.  And if these are to be our last moments together...Kagome slid her hand lightly up his shoulder, bringing it to a rest at the base of his throat.  The other combed gently through his dark hair, her fingers passing lightly over the spot where one of his white ears would be in the morning._

"Kagome?" Her name came out on a breath, uncertain, but certain at the same time.  Inuyasha leaned into the stroke of her hand.  

The miko's fingers tightened, both in his hair and on his shoulder, and she leaned forward into the line of his body.  She kissed him, trying to pour into his mouth all the things she could not say.  What the gesture lacked in experience, it made up for in sheer emotion.  Her lips warming on his, trembled as the tears started to pour in a graceful curve down her cheeks.  She kissed him until all the breath in her body was gone, until he was panting beneath her.  

Reluctantly pulling away, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, trying to breathe and not sob at the same time.  She thought one thing at him, as if the silent words could pass through her skin where it rested against his.  I love you, she thought, I love you.  

Light gathered under her fingertips, sparking around them and pulling from a well of power she kept deep inside.  She poured it into him at the three contact points, and he went limp in her grip, falling gently back against the tree.

Kagome stood over him, and some numb part of her mind thought of how appropriate it was that her decision should fall on the night of the new moon.  The darkest of them all, when the boy arranged serenely out at her feet was the most vulnerable.  With one last look at a path that now led away from hers, she turned.

He would sleep for days.  It would take that long for his half-youkai body to dispel her magic.  She hoped to have reached some conclusion by then, but if not, she would still be days ahead of him.  It would have to be enough.

She stood in the doorway of the hut, looking in on all her friends.  Her heart was torn between leaving them to find her gone in the morning, and telling them goodbye.  The fire Inuyasha had built earlier in the night to ward off the cold had died, but did not have the sense enough to realize it.  It still persisted on, faintly glowing embers that gave no heat and nearly no light.

She knew they, at least, would welcome her back.  They held no ties to the dead miko and would understand the reasoning behind her actions.  Inuyasha was not so ruled by reason, but in some odd way she was glad he would hate her.  It was something they could share, if not love.

If I can, I'll come back to you, she silently told each of them.  But she knew there was no truth to her unsaid words.  If something did come back, it would not be her.

She stepped carefully to the corner she had claimed as her own for their stay, and picked up her bow and arrows, her yellow back pack.  She settled both against her back and finally paused to stare down at the lump of fur clutching tightly at the edge of her sleeping bag.  His back was to the door and the inevitable drafts that it brought, his body curled in on itself so that the end of his bushy tail flicked over his nose, keeping it warm.  For some reason it was a position the kitsune favored, especially on nights that carried a chill.  Out of all of them, leaving Shippou hurt her the most; maybe it was because he relied on her the most.  Somewhere in her heart she knew she was letting him down.

"Miroku-sama," she said to the monk, knowing that he was awake and had been since she first left.  She turned to the older boy in question, meeting his eyes in the shadowed dark.  "Please watch over him for me.  He's already suffered so much..."

"Of course, Kagome-sama.  But...where are you going?"

She shook her head, not a 'no', but a different answer all-together.  "Inuyasha will be unconscious for a couple days," she said, moving to the door and putting her hand on the flap.  "Can you take him to the well?"

Miroku stared at her for one long, considering moment, then nodded.  She smiled at him gratefully, pushed aside the flap, but paused.  She half-turned back into the quiet room.  "Tell them...tell them I'll see them at the well."  _Tell them how much they mean to me._

She left.

Miroku stared at the empty doorway and whispered, "Good luck, Kagome-sama."

She set out in the opposite direction of the well, it being as good a direction to go as any.  Two hours into her journey and the world was still one of deep darkness, the night only half-done when she left.  But she knew a few more hours would bring the first sliver of dawn to stretch across the country-side.  Her fingers moved over her bow as she thought of how she could possibly go about finding the dead miko.  _We're bound by soul, but she keeps herself hidden from me.  I wonder, does she know?  Has she known it might come to this all along?_

The atmosphere of the woods was quiet, punctured every so often by the cry of some night-prowling animal.  The sound only helped to strengthen the silence, until it was a curving thing around her.  She walked between the trees, every so often looking up into their branches.

_Wouldn't she do the same?  If she were truly herself?  She would kill to protect Inuyasha, I know she would.  She would do it now, even.  Though her reasons are quite different, or maybe they're not so different..._

Dry wood snapped, a sharp sound behind her.  The miko came up short in her steps and her hand wrapped tighter around her bow.  She wanted to keep on walking, as if not turning around would make whatever it was go away.  She knew better.  With the burning cold sensation of dread in the bottom of her stomach, Kagome turned.

_TBC..._

Did Kagome really think she could go out wandering by herself and not run into trouble?  Sheesh.  That girl _doesn't think sometimes.  ^_^_

Please let me know if I have calmed down in my over-descriptive tendencies?  It is usually around this point in a story that I start to find the right tone I want to carry throughout the rest...

My, this fic is turning out to be very somber.  But I guess that's appropriate for the subject matter.  It is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story!  Just a reminder, since some of you are probably going 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!'.  Hehe, don't worry, he'll be along soon.  I'm just as eager to see him as you are, but I'm trying to develop some sort of plot first.  I will say...it won't be long now.  ^_~

Thanks!


	5. Chapter Four: Meetings and Partings

(AN)---Ah, yes.  Violence.  This chapter is one violent ride from beginning to end.  I felt the need to include a warning because, even though I am not bothered by such things, I understand that others are.  If you got through chapter one okay, then you should do just fine here!  ^_^

BTW, baka deshi, I just finished reading "The Best Fanfic Ever".  Very nice work there!  The thought of Miroku and Sango teaching Kagome how to create/write/edit a good fic is just too funny!  Is it a one-shot, or will you be continuing?  I'd like to see what kind of fic Kagome comes up with, especially since she seems to be just starting her career as a writer! ;-D whatever your choice, the fic was damn funny!  Not to mention a nice subtle stab at some of the crap that has been cropping up lately within the fandom.  Well done. ^_^

Onto chapter four!  There's a lot of action in this part, so please review and tell me how it comes across!  I'm not sure I can write really good action scenes...:-/

Juxtaposition

Chapter Four:

Meetings and Partings

The dark night showed her three men.  A motley crew dressed in a combination of fine armor and ragged clothes.  None of it seemed to mesh.  It was as if their outfits had been created from odds and ends they had picked up in various places.  Kagome swallowed, the coldness in her stomach uncurling like a fist.

Bandits.  They were bandits.

"What do you want?"  Her voice was very firm and unafraid.  She wished that she was something to match it.  

They stepped out from the trees, closer to her.  And her mind was already supplying her with images, horrible visions of all that they could possibly want from her.  This was where not thinking ahead would get her killed.  This was the Sengoku Jidai, the age of battle, of unrest and thieves.  And here she was, skipping through it in the middle of the night.  Being constantly within the protecting arms of her group, she had forgotten there were dangers beside kakkera-hunting youkai.

"Don't a pretty little girlie like you know better than to go wandering around by herself?"

Patronizing.  It never was enough to just go in for the kill, why did the bad guys always have to taunt and torment before they attacked?  Not that she was going to complain.  Sometimes escape could be made while the enemy was playing games.  Kagome looked around, but didn't see any ready escape.  

They were slowing moving in to flank her, like wolves surrounding a wounded deer.  Part of her told her to run, to throw herself into the dark woods and trust in the strength of her own legs.  But she wasn't stupid.  She knew that as soon as she turned her back they would set upon her.  There had to be something else she could do.

"You...you best stay back," she warned, bringing her bow up to her chest, as if a shield.  "I am a powerful miko, and not to be toyed with!"  Maybe she could bluff?

The small group laughed, a loud, unattractive bray of sound.

"You don't look like a miko.  What kind of kimono is that anyway?" said one, reaching out to tug on the hem of Kagome's skirt.  She immediately slapped his hand away, but another one appeared, grabbing her wrist.  Throwing herself back, she swung out with her other hand and caught the one gripping her wrist across the ear with her bow.  He let go and fell back, clutching his head.  But another stepped up to take his place, advancing on her intently.

"Take this!"  Not thinking twice, she let the strap of her daypack fall down off her shoulder.  Before it could slip to the ground her hand caught it, and she threw it, putting all her will to live in the action.  The man grunted as the huge yellow sack struck him in the chest, nearly knocking him back off his feet.

Kagome pulled an arrow down and fired it before even properly taking aim.  The shaft buzzed through the air and struck with a sickening _thunk in the man's throat.  His eyes widened, and that was all the reaction he could manage before he collapsed to the ground in a pool of spreading blood.  _

She was staring in utter confusion, not fully believing that her hands had just taken a life.  She stared down at her bow in wonder, and even a little fear.

Someone grabbed her from behind, wrenching the bow out of her hands and sending it sailing to be lost in the dark underbrush.  Kagome screamed, part in shock and part out of anger.  She kicked back, trying to hit her captor's knees, legs, anything to make him let go.  But he was too close and her attempts met empty air.

He hooked his arms through hers, pulling them back at a painful angle behind her.  She cried out, tried to struggle free, but the more she struggled the tighter he held her.  The man she had hit with her bow staggered to his feet, rubbing at the side of his head.  He looked to the one she had killed and his eyes widened slightly.

She watched him walk slowly toward her, as his friend held her in place.  Something very akin to terror filled her.  She should have run.  Gods help her, but she should have run when the first two went down!

A slight trickle of blood ran down the side of his neck to soak into his collar, but he didn't pay any attention to it.  He stopped in front of her and grinned.  Kagome went very still.  

He lifted his hand toward her and she shied away from it, pulling on her bound arms her until they screamed with pain.  The bandit's hand kept coming.  He reached out and cupped her young breast through her uniform, squeezing it roughly between his fingers until Kagome yelped.  Tears started to gather at the edges of her dark eyes.  The two remaining men seemed to think that was funny.

She kicked out at the one before her, but he caught her leg against his forearm and knocked it away.  The hand on her breast left, but he brought it down, hard across her face.  Instead of lying still in shock of the sudden pain, the miko kicked out again, catching him solidly in the stomach.  

The man doubled over, stumbled to the side, to his knees, and threw up in the grass.  Wiping a shaky hand across his mouth, he turned back.  Kagome very nearly flinched from the look he gave her, but she raised her chin and felt a very unpleasant smile come to her face.  _Try it again, bastard.  I'll rip you apart with my feet if I have to!_

"Take her down."

Kagome's eyes widened as the man behind her pulled her harder against him.  Applying pressure to her arms, he forced her down to her knees, effectively taking control of her legs as well.  

The one she had kicked walked very slowly towards her, grinning at the furious look on her face.

She spit at him.  She wasn't going to go calmly!  He slapped her across the face again, then back-handed her in the same motion.  Blood dripped in a steady line from her lip where her teeth had accidentally cut into it.  She raised her head, tears of pain in her eyes, and spit in his face again.

The man screamed, a harsh guttural growl of rage.  With her blood running down his brow, and his own running down the side of his face, he jerked his blade from its scabbard and raised it high above his head.

A flash of colour struck him from the side, lifting him up and tossing him effortlessly against a nearby tree.  He hit back first, and the forest resounded with a terrible sound like the sudden crack of thunder splitting a sky.  He crumbled to the base of the tree, dead.

The one holding her shrieked in alarm.  He shoved her away, turned to run but was knocked instantly forward.  Blood sprayed as the flesh of his throat was ripped clean through to the spine.  His head hung on his body by a few bloody scraps of meat, his eyes stared at her, glassy and empty of life.  

Her breath coming in short pants, Kagome raised her wide eyes from the dead man's stare and blinked at her savior.

_TBC..._

Who is it?!  Don't you just hate me? ^_^  I don't mean to write cliffhangers, they just keep happening!  Argh!

*dances in place*  for some reason I'm starting to really like this fic!  I think it's because I finally have all the parts mapped out in my head, along with an ending I think most of you won't be completely ready for.

Hmm, is Kagome OOC?  Well, you have to remember that she had one of those ultra-prophetic, super creepy dreams telling her what would happen if she continued down the path she was on.  I believe, being faced with that knowledge, Kagome could come to such a drastic decision.  If she thought it was the only way to protect Inuyasha, that is.  Kagome is very...what's the word I want to use?  Aggressive?  Kagome is very aggressive when it comes to protecting the ones she loves, kind of like a lioness protecting her cubs (think of it that way).

Anyway, review and let me know what you think of this chapter, or the story so far as a whole.  I think it's starting to really come together.

Thanks! ^_^


	6. Chapter Five: Shadows

(AN)---:-D  why am I grinning?  You'll see soon enough!  :-D

Juxtaposition

Chapter Five:

Shadows

Kirara, in full-battle regalia, turned to the fallen priestess, blood dripping in sharp colour from her muzzle.  Kagome immediately launched herself at the cat-demon, throwing her arms around the beast's neck and leaning full against her body.  She sobbed thankfully into the soft golden fur.

Too close, too close.  Demons and oni and all manners of black magic, and she nearly fell by her own kind.  Sometimes she forgot who the true monsters were.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her not so steady hand, Kagome straightened away from Kirara, smoothing down the fur she had ruffled with her tears.  "Thanks, Kirara-chan.  I don't know what I would have done..."  Which was pretty much a lie.  She knew exactly where the situation had been leading, though her young mind didn't want to wrap too much around it.

Her eyes flicked, almost too quickly, over the scene beneath the quietly rustling trees.  It was no worse than the carnage that had accompanied some of the previous battles she had witnessed, and even participated in.  But it was worse.  Because a good portion of it was on her hands.  Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.  And yet, she couldn't quite get herself to feel pity, or even a tiny sliver of remorse.

_They were going to hurt me.  I won't feel sorry.  Not when it was their choice.  But still, she looked on the three empty bodies and wished something else could have been done, some other end could have been reached.  __The first casualties of this journey.  I wonder, how many more will there be?_

She shook her head, forcing the thought out of her mind.  The blood and gore would soon begin to call to scavengers, she needed to gather her things and be gone by then.

Kirara sat down, her two tails flicking back and forth as the miko went about the small break in the trees, avoiding the inevitable mess with small steps.  She lifted a stained paw and began licking at the matted fur, looking, for all the world, like a cat that had gotten into the cream.  She extended her claws and began cleaning between them with long, sure tongue-strokes.

The ground was a patchwork of grass and darker, congealing puddles.  Kagome carefully picked her way through to where her yellow back pack lay, spilled over on its side.  Setting it aright, she began, one by one, picking up the things that had tumbled out.

She was staring at a bottle of hand-lotion when she realized blood had splattered on the white and pink label, obscuring the words.  She reached a hand out and let it hover over the bottle, faced with the decision of either bloodying her fingers in keeping it, or letting it lie where it was.  She drew her hand back and zipped up her bag.  It was time to find her bow.

Swinging the book bag onto her back, she turned...and had a perfect view of the man she had killed.  Her fingers tightened around the strap, shaking a little.  He had fallen half on his side, with his legs twisted beneath him and his arms held close to his chest.  Her arrow made his neck bow out at an odd angle.  She swallowed, knowing it was an image she would carry with her through all her dreams.  I'm not sorry, she thought at the dead man, you can't make me sorry.

Kirara nudged her in the back, causing her to take a sudden step forward, then settle back on her feet.  It brought the miko around and out of her own unpleasant thoughts.  With a small smile Kagome rubbed at the neko-youkai's forehead, bringing her hand down in one smooth stroke between her eyes.

"Let me get my bow," she said, "Then we'll find some water and get washed up, okay?"

_Miroku-sama can't leave well enough alone, can he?  But I'm glad he thought this far ahead and sent her with me.  I could...really use the company._

Kagome watched as Kirara curled up on the bank, spotless and back in her usual, less threatening form.  Her small head rested on her paws, and she stared out attentively into the line of trees.  Her ears flicked from time to time, to gather and identify the occasional bird-cry that drifted through the woods, or the fall of a leaf.  Her two tails lifted and fell in a soft hush, letting the miko know that the fierce demon sensed no immediate danger.

Having scrubbed herself clean in record time, Kagome absently donned her spare uniform, stuffing the soiled one in the bottom of her back pack to be taken care of later.  Preferably when she didn't have to worry about a half-demon soon to be on her trail.

Gods, it felt so good to be clean.  And though her problems were no better in the soft morning light, she didn't feel quite so overwhelmed, or alone.  She reached down to scratch Kirara affectionately behind one of her ears, then moved to where she had laid her shoes and bow down.  Sitting down in the grass, she pulled her shoes on one at a time, then paused.  Glancing over at the neko-youkai, Kagome noted that she had not changed position, or even lifted her head.  Kagome leaned back, placing her hand palm-flat in the grass so that it rested nonchalantly near her bow.

"We should get going, Kirara-chan," she commented, causing the small cat to lift her head in curiosity.  Her ears twitched, and something flashed through her eyes.  Understanding.

Smiling into the youkai's wide crimson eyes, the miko's head fell forward in what might have been an unfinished nod.  Kirara climbed to her dainty paws and stood quietly by, as if the action was completely natural.

"Well...NOW!"  Kagome jumped to her feet, bow already armed and pointed.  The cat beside her burst into battle-form, flame licking out and around her deadly claws.  They stared at empty branches.  Shadow swooshed to her left, and Kagome spun around, trying to keep it in sight and see what it was at the same time.  The point of her bow followed her eyes as they scanned the trees.

Youkai and miko stood back to back, waiting for a danger that neither of them were quite certain of yet.  Movement at her right brought Kagome around again, but Kirara launched into the air, swiping massive claws at a shadow that lay thick beneath one of the tall trees.  The shadow swirled away from her paw, floating on the breeze and disappearing.  

Kagome ran up to her side, bow at the ready, but without target.  For long moments the two stood, listening for something, anything that could alert them to a possible attack.  But minutes crawled by, the birds sang and the wind pulled at the trees, and nothing else came to their ears.  Finally, Kagome sighed, replacing her arrow in its quiver and laying her hand on the demon's shoulder.  Kirara looked at her.

"It's gone...whatever it was."  _Had anything truly been there?  Kirara's sensitive nose or ears didn't pick it up.  Maybe I'm just jumpy after last night?  Didn't matter, they needed to be moving on.  Her body protested, reminding her that what little sleep she had got last night had been fitful at best.  But Kagome ignored the complaints and went to retrieve her back pack.  She could sleep once she put more distance between herself and Inuyasha.  _

They needed to find a village.  It seemed the best way to track Kikyou down would be to begin asking around.  It wouldn't be too hard.  _Excuse me, have you seen a girl that looks exactly like me?  Except...maybe a little older?  She should be wearing the robes of a Shinto priestess.  Kagome sighed.  Maybe luck would be with her and the first village she walked into would have children running up, crying 'Kikyou-sama!  Kikyou-sama!'  Kagome very nearly twitched.  Maybe she didn't want to be that lucky._

They set off again, going the direction they had been going since they left their group behind.  Kagome kept close to Kirara's back until they cleared the canopy of the trees.  She sat up in one motion, keeping a tight, but unnecessary hold on the neko's fur.  Kirara was too skilled to let her fall.

They didn't have to search long; their height above the ground soon showed them where the woods receded and tiny huts and fields sprawled out.  A medium-sized settlement.

Except...something was wrong.  As they closed the distance, Kagome started to notice an inconsistent stream of people fleeing into the nearby woods.  Smoke billowed from one building, a dark line that looked like a ribbon curling and stretching into the wind.  The sea of leaving people parted as Kirara landed near the centre of the village, some of them yelped at the sight of such a fearsome youkai and ran faster.

Kagome ignored them, her eyes set on trying to find their initial cause for alarm.  She hopped to the ground, and Kirara immediately reverted then hopped into the miko's arms.  With so much human chaos erupting around them, it was safer for both that she appear mostly as a harmless cat.

"Excuse me," Kagome called as one woman went past her, clutching a screaming baby to her chest.  Kagome turned her head to watch the woman run on, without even a glance to acknowledge that she had heard her.  Kagome frowned, but set Kirara down and was ready when the next villager happened through.  She caught his arm as he went by and used his own momentum to swing him back around to face her.

"What's going on?!"

The man stared at her dumbly.  She dug her fingers into his arm and shook him, just enough to get his eyes to focus on her.

"What is going on!?"

"Demon!  Demon run amuck!  The miko-sama stole some treasure of his, and now he's destroying the village!"

"Where?"  But she didn't have to wait for an answer.  Feeling a warning spill of youki send chills down her back, Kagome looked over her captive's shoulder.

_TBC..._

Okay, I'm not even going to bother being sneaky about this one!  Teehee!  We're running out of surprise guests aren't we?  Is it Sesshoumaru?  Or *creepy music* someone else completely?!  *shakes head*

And why was I grinning at the beginning of the chapter?  It was Kirara!  You didn't think Miroku, who I happen to believe is one of the more insightful characters, would let Kagome go off ALL alone?  I think he would respect her enough to let her make such a decision, but he wouldn't be stupid about it.  Plus, Miroku is a great friend, and I like to see him in more roles than 'the lech', or Sango's boyfriend.

Reviews, reviews—keep me posting!  If you want to see who it is in the next chapter, then review and tell me so!  Otherwise, we all know I'm insecure enough to think you don't care! ^_^


	7. Chapter Six: Quick Decisions

(AN)---All those people who guessed (guessed?!  Was there any doubt?!) Sesshoumaru...please, give yourself a pat on the back!  Wow, he finally makes an appearance in CHAPTER SIX.  I did not know it would take me this many chapters to get here.

Also, I have nothing left to say to 'It's Me'(who hides behind anonymity), but...your last 'review'?  It made me smile.  Thanks! ^_^ 

I'm glad that none of you are experiencing problems with the format.  I was afraid I was going to have to repost the story.  *heaves a sigh of relief*

baka deshi, thank you for explaining the problem!  BTW, I read "LemonAid", too!  You mentioned several things I've never understood about some IY fics.  First, some of the sexual acts that occur, like you said, are not even possible.  I mean, those CLAWS!  OWWIE!  I've always wondered why people seem to forget how sharp they are.  *shakes head* Also, I've always wanted to write a little fic that explains HOW, WHY, and WHAT happens when a dog goes into heat.  It is NOT romantic!  There are so many misconceptions within the Inuyasha fandom centred around that idea alone!  I just have one question for you.  Do you dislike 'lemons', or just badly written ones?  ^_^

I know I said I would post this chapter in a couple days, but you all were so supportive...it made me write faster!  So, I'm posting chapter six today!  Yay!  Also, tomorrow I will be, ff.net willing, posting the second chapter of ICE.  ^_^ If you're keeping up with that fic, be sure to look sometime around mid-afternoon.  That is, if you live anywhere near my time zone...:-\  Well, regardless, it will be up tomorrow!

Thanks everybody! :-D

Juxtaposition

Chapter Six:

Quick Decisions

The man jerked free of her, but she didn't care.  Or even particularly notice.  Walking calmly down the village main street, steps set but unhurried, was none other than Inuyasha's murdering half-brother, Sesshoumaru.  Kagome's startled lips formed around the name silently.  The distant fire from that one burning building reflected beautifully off his long silver hair.

She jumped at a sharp tug on her sock; she looked down to see Kirara pulling on it with her little fangs, one paw raised tentatively.  Hide, she was saying with her body language, he hasn't seen us yet.  Hide.  Hide.  It sounded very good.  Kagome immediately dove behind the corner of the nearest hut, her heart beating so hard with the hope that he hadn't seen her, and dread that he had.

_What is he doing here?!  Wait, what did that man say?  Treasure?  I didn't think Sesshoumaru cared about any treasure besides Tetsusaiga?  Something...just doesn't feel right here._

_But what?__  I---_

A man screamed, a high, terror-filled cry suddenly cut-off into silence.  Kagome's shoulders tightened as the sound shattered all her calm thoughts.  _He's killing people.  I can't just sit around and let this continue.  Three deep breaths, Kagome slowly slid an arrow out of her quiver and armed her bow, steadying the head against fingers that shook._

She peeked around the corner, her dark eyes widening.  Sesshoumaru held a villager in one hand high off the ground.  The man was struggling, kicking his legs and beating at the claws wrapped loosely around his throat, but the inuyoukai stood quietly, unmoved.  His hand started to glow and pulse with frightening power.  Kagome watched as the flesh of the man's throat started to melt away.

Now, a tiny place in the back of her mind whispered, a place that was cold and untouched by the horrors of the world, now is the time to strike.  And it silently ticked through a list of reasons for her, sending them all to the front of her brain in a burst of adrenaline.  His one hand is occupied, cutting down his defense.  He cannot smell, or even hear you in this constantly shifting din of human life.  You have the element of surprise on your side.

Her time was running out if she wanted to act.  She didn't, but she didn't think she had a choice either.  She had to protect the people of the village, even at the cost of her own life.  Stepping out from behind the building, only enough to take a better firing stance, Kagome pulled the string of her bow tighter and sighted along the point.  Silence filled her, and when she felt it stretch all the way down, she fired.  

She had been aiming at his heart, but the purifying shaft struck his arm instead, immediately cutting off the flow of poison to his victim.  The man crumbled to the ground and Sesshoumaru turned, looked at her.  His eyes widened when he saw her, but only for a second.  In the same second they darkened, an anger filling them that she had only seen when he was close to losing his human shape.

Kagome gasped, tried to backpedal as the demon lord disappeared.  Something had gone wrong, he was supposed to be dead, hurt, something!  

The miko turned around to run and her face smacked into something sharp, she stumbled back from the impact, or started to.  A hand grasped the collar of her uniform and wrenched her off her feet.

Blood poured down her cheek, a nice steady red line to accent the bruises she already carried from the night before.  There was blood on Sesshoumaru's armor, a tiny drop on one of the thick, sharp spikes.  His hand balled tighter in her shirt, strangling her.

Kagome wrapped both her hands around his striped wrist, pulling at it, biting her nails into it.  Sesshoumaru stared up at her calmly, watching how her face contorted with the effort to breathe and struggle at the same time.  Their eyes met for one second, cold, impassive gold striking against pain-filled brown.  

_I...I can't die like this!  Kagome abruptly let go of his wrist.  Her shaking fingers reached out and brushed the feathered end of her arrow.  She grasped it, shoved it deeper into his flesh.  At the same time, she poured her magic into it, pink purifying light in hot desperate waves.  His skin sizzled and smoked._

Sesshoumaru threw her.  She was airborne for several seconds before something snatched her out of the air, and set her down on her feet.  Her legs instantly buckled, and she landed in a heap on the ground, her breath screaming and wheezing through her bruised throat.  Kagome felt the sting of tears as they started to drip down over the shallow gash in her cheek.

There was a deep rumble close to her ear, the miko looked up to find Kirara standing over her, flashing her fangs at the youkai lord threateningly.  Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, blood pouring down his wounded arm and discoloring his once white sleeve.  He raised that arm and light flickered around his claws, a sickly green glow.  In one gesture his glowing hand cut through the air.

Kagome gasped, flinched back in wait for his claws to whip across her body.  

Nothing came.  Her arrow pulsed a bright pink, making the blood flow faster from his wound, but cutting off the flow of power through his arm all-together.  Or more, restraining it.  Sesshoumaru growled at the offending piece of wood and feathers.  The stripes on his wrist faded.

Kagome climbed to her feet, breath still heaving through her chest, but more quietly.  She stared at the youkai, not willing to take her eyes off him, and walked to where her bow had fallen.  Her fingers scratched the dirt when she picked it up, trembling from fatigue, but the wood was solid in her grip and her movements were steady.  She drew another arrow.

Sesshoumaru must have been weakened by her magic, that or he just didn't care.  He stared at her coldly, not bothering to make any moves to protect himself or flee.  But when he spoke, rage trembled through his words.  Enough to make her hands shake again.

"Where is she?"

Kagome held her bow steady, not sure of what he was saying.  But also not sure if it was wise to even be listening to what he was saying.  Something in the back of her mind told her she should just kill him.  That a dangerous creature like him shouldn't be allowed to roam free.

"What?"

"Do not act coy.  It would take a miko to keep me from sensing her."

She did drop her bow at that, but not completely.  The head of her arrow pointed at the ground.  "What are you talking about?"

He glared at her, said nothing.

She huffed, he was just so stubborn.  And her own stubborn nature did not like it.  

_Something to do with a miko and a girl.__  It couldn't possibly be Kikyou, could it?  No.  No, she wouldn't mess her hands up in a situation like this.  Not one that, to her knowledge, didn't involve Inuyasha, Naraku, or the Shikon no Tama._

"Listen here," she snapped, "I don't know what you're talking about.  I don't know anything about a girl, and I'm certainly not keeping you from sensing her!"  With that she raised her bow back up.

"You are just a bitch, and thus, beneath my notice.  Where is your master, girl?"

Now, she was angry.  "I am so NOT going to gift that with the answer it deserves.  I do not take orders from Inuyasha!  And for your information, buddy, HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!"  _Deep breaths, deep breaths...Kagome's famous temper was trying to wrestle free of her control.  But being blinded by emotion was not the best way to face something like Sesshoumaru.  She slowly began to cool down.  She glared at the dog._

"The youkai has been wounded," some distant voice cried.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder.  Her eyes widened.  A band of older men began to gather, weapons gripped tightly in their hands.  They looked battered, but still effective.  _Of all the times to choose to fight back!_

She looked at Sesshoumaru, fully expecting him to disappear as the villagers marched resolutely towards him.  He stood quietly by and watched them come.

_What is wrong with him?!  Then it hit her.  __My magic isn't just blocking his attacks, but all his youkai powers.  He can't run or fly.  He...can't do anything..._

The mob was getting closer, their shouts growing in confidence as more joined them and the youkai in question did not instantly move to strike them down.

No fear, she thought, looking at him.  _He won't even run.  His pride won't let him.  She was reminded of what her mind had whispered at her when she first saw him, that something wasn't right._

_Damn it!  __There's no time to sort out this mess!_

_I've gotta trust my instincts._

Throwing down her arrow, she slung her bow back over her shoulder and trotted towards the youkai lord.

"Kirara," she called back to the cat-demon, "Stall the villagers for me, please!"

Kirara tilted her head in confusion, but did not hesitate.  She launched into the air and dove at the villagers like a bird of prey, immediately swinging their attention to her.

Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's side and he glared at her wearily.

"You die, too."  He swiped at her with his claws, but there was no time.  She ducked under the human-slow attack and grabbed her arrow, jerking it free in a spray of blood.  It splattered her face with tiny red dots, but she didn't care.  Clutching the arrow to her chest, she backed away from the suddenly free Sesshoumaru.  

Now it was time to see if her compassion was going to get her killed.

TBC...

So, how did everybody like Sesshoumaru's introduction into the story?  Was he in character?  Was Kagome?  It's hard to write Sesshoumaru and not have him go OOC at some point, but I'm trying to avoid that as much as possible.  I guess that's the important thing!

Oh, just to let you know where we stand in the course of this fic...this isn't even the half-way point yet.  Is that good or bad?  ^_^


	8. Chapter Seven: The Price of Compassion

(AN)---Thanks for all the reviews!  I get the impression that most of you were very happy to finally see Sesshoumaru!?  ^_^  I know I was.  Stay tuned after the chapter...I'll try to answer a few questions.

Thanks! 

Juxtaposition

Chapter Seven:

The Price of Compassion

Sesshoumaru's arm shot out, a blur of motion that caught her around the waist, jarring her off-balance.  Kagome screamed in pain, then realized there was no pain.  A sudden burst of air whipped her long, dark hair in her face, stinging her eyes.  _Oh gods!  Had he thrown her?!  Was she falling?!_

Everything stopped all at once and she struck the ground hard, landing on her tailbone and catching herself against her forearm.  Sesshoumaru was standing over her, glaring down at her with cold, hateful eyes.  The arrow was still gripped tightly in her fist, and she wondered distantly what kind of defense it would be in her bare hands.  

Then she noticed the complete absence of buildings and screaming people.  Her head swung around, taking in the lush green of a small valley.  Trees could be seen in the distance, and beyond them...a small ribbon of smoke.  Her hand uncurled from the arrow.

The youkai lord turned silently, and walked away, dismissing her.  He moved in the direction of the smoke.

"Wait," she called, shakily pushing to her feet.  He kept walking.  _He's going back to the village.  He won't stop!  With his youkai powers unrestrained and flowing through him once more, he was free to resume his attack.  They're going to die, she thought, not just the ones that get in his way or accidentally cross his path, but...all of them._

She raised her bow, the same arrow pointing at him.  Its head dripped blood.  His blood.  It seemed a waste after what she had done, but she couldn't let him go back.  He couldn't be allowed to kill them.

That decision in her mind, she fired.

Without turning around Sesshoumaru caught the arrow out of the air, just inches before it hit him.  He paused at the edge of the trees and said, "If you insist, miko, I will kill you."  He resumed his intent pace, tossing the shaft aside.

"Don't," she said, another arrow notched.  This time her power glowed around it in hot crackling lashes.  She poured her purifying magic into the wood, using it as a focus, enough to wound him, to seal him again.  This time she would leave him that way.  A fate worse than death in his eyes.

He stopped, undoubtedly feeling the strength of the magic gathering around her.  He looked back, and for one moment she saw something tired in his eyes, a physical exhaustion.  But when she blinked his eyes showed nothing.  Gold, empty of hate, empty of anger, or anything that could even be remotely connected to concern for her or her threats.  He purposefully turned his back on her and walked on.

_What is it?  What is so important at that village that he won't let it go?  _

"A treasure," she whispered, her bow dropping yet again, though the action escaped her notice.  _What could Sesshoumaru covet so much?  I thought all his desires were for possessing or destroying Tetsusaiga_.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, quiet though she knew his ears had caught it.  "If there is a treasure you seek, and a miko warding it...I can find it."

He did not react to her words, but she wasn't ready to give up yet.  She ran to catch up with him, though the movements were slower with the exhaustion that was creeping subtly into her muscles.  

"I said, I can find it.  I can bring it to you."  She swallowed back her pride, knowing her next words would speak directly to his.  "Allow me to do this for you!  A great youkai lord, such as yourself, should not have to dirty his hands with work better left to—to...subordinate creatures.  Like me!" she finished with more gusto than she felt.  She forced eagerness into her words, blind adoration.  _See, you spared my life, you're so powerful!  Serving you would make my meaningless life complete!  Gods...I hope I sound like that toad of his, because if this doesn't work I'm going to..._

"Drop your act, miko."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.  "I'll get your treasure for you.  Just don't go back, don't kill anymore villagers."

He kept walking.

"Please!"  She grabbed his arm, or more, his empty sleeve.  Her eyes widened at how out-of-place the sensation was.  She stared at the sleeve of his kimono as it lay flat across her palm.  It wasn't as if she didn't know he only had one arm, she just forgot.

He didn't.  He glared at her until she released the cloth.

Her mouth wanted to stutter an apology, but she knew better.  He would only take it as an insult.  _Treat it like it doesn't matter!  Like you don't notice!_

Clearing the surprise from her face, she begged, "Please!  Please, don't kill them!  I'll get it for you!  Whatever it is, I don't care!  I'll get it!"

Kirara landed and slashed at Sesshoumaru with her claws, mistaking his proximity to the miko as a threat.  Sesshoumaru side-stepped the attack and drew Toukijin.  

Kagome flung herself at the cat-demon, wrapping her arms around her neck in a placating fashion.  "It's okay, Kirara-chan!  He's not hurting me!"  _Though I'm pretty sure he wants to_.

Kagome smoothed her hands over the neko's bristling fur, and came away with sticky wetness.  She stared down as blood dripped from her fingers.  "Kirara," she gasped, "You're hurt!"

The cat glanced at her wearily, her breath coming in sudden pants.  The miko quickly settled her to the ground, completely forgetting about her argument with the youkai lord.  Kirara quietly shrank into her normal form, closing her wide crimson eyes in a moment of pain.

Kagome's fingers moved through the yellow fur, gently searching for the source of the blood.  Lower on Kirara's left shoulder was a gash, not too deep, but deep enough to make the girl frown in concentration.

Sitting back on her heels beside the fallen beast, Kagome swung her daypack down, smearing jagged lines of blood on one of its sides.  She ripped through the sack with an air of familiarity and emerged with a bottle of water, disinfectant, a handful of sterilized bandages, and a roll of gauze.

She then set about the delicate task of cleaning and bandaging the wound.  Care made her thorough, practice made her quick and efficient.  When she was done she poured water from the bottle onto her own hands and rinsed them of blood, drying them off on some napkins she had brought just for that purpose.  Her clean fingers stroked lovingly over the cat's muzzle, down her jaw and over her ears.  Soothing, the affection of a mother and a friend.  Kirara purred, licking at the edge of the gauze.

Sesshoumaru spoke then, reminding the miko of his presence, "She is a youkai.  Her own body should heal the wound within a few hours."  

Kagome knelt beside Kirara and looked up at the demon lord, her eyes oddly calm.  "I know.  But this will help the process along, and maybe take out some of the sting."

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"What?"

"You have until dawn."

Confusion chased into some of the calm warmth of her eyes, then disappeared on the tails of understanding.  She nodded.

"I won't fail."

_TBC..._

For me, this was the next logical step.  Yep, Kagome tends to be very compassionate in my stories, mainly because I see that as one of her defining characteristics.  I believe she wouldn't leave Sesshoumaru to die in such a way, especially since she was the one to put him in that situation.

Okay, how many people think Sesshoumaru would have just killed her and carried on his merry, murdering way?  I was a little hesitant about this chapter.  Personally, I think Sesshoumaru is still in character, but I can see where a few of you might disagree.  We're moving into areas of his personality that are largely unexplored in the series.  Which is what fanfics are about, ne? :-)

Also, maybe I should have said this before, but I think most of you have guessed already!  ^_^ This story takes place before Rin's presence is known by the Inuyasha-tachi. (spoiler!) Before she was kidnapped by Kagura.  It, basically, has gone into A/U territory, and won't be returning to the canon.  Most of my stories usually take a canon idea and go A/U with it, but I should really remember to warn people of that!

What did everybody think of this chapter?  A little deviation in character is always expected, but you'll tell me if I start taking it too far, right?  ^_^ Right.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter Eight: Treasure Hunt

(AN) Next chapter!  Yay!  Bad news, I'm sick, but I still managed to finish this chapter.  ^_^ I'm trying to get my updates set on a schedule...because nothing motivates like a deadline, ya know?  Even if it is self-imposed.

Well, I think I'm going to fall over now, so I'll stop 'talking' and let you get on with the reading! :-)

Thanks!

Juxtaposition

Chapter Eight:

Treasure Hunt

Kagome stood in the market of the village, casting her criticizing gaze over the people assembled there.  For such a _covert operation, she had decided that blending in would be best.  So, she had forgone her usual school uniform in favour of a more common-looking kimono.  Her dark, wavy hair was pulled back so that it fell in one tail down her back.  She looked nearly identical to the rest of the women that milled about.  Except, she didn't.  There was an aura of tension around her that she couldn't seem to control...deceiving people was NOT her forte._

_Where to start?  Where to start?  You know, how ironic is this?  I go in search of Kikyou, and end up searching for a different miko all-together.  Oh well, I'll worry about Kikyou later._

The most likely place to look would have been the shrine that looked down on the village.  But the pile of splintered wood and smoking rubbish in its place told her that Sesshoumaru had already reached the same conclusion.  

Asking about proved fruitless.  They all were either too busy to answer any questions, or didn't know.  Kagome had taken to walking through the paths as the people repaired their houses, watching them work, completely oblivious to the slaughter she had temporarily averted.  _Let them carry on.  I hope they never realize._

She wasn't exactly sure of how she was supposed to find this miko, or the treasure she hid.  Her own instincts had helped her before in such matters, showing her things that others could not see, giving her insight into complicated situations.  She had hoped they would aid her now.  But so far all her searches were coming up with dead-ends.

She was running out of daylight and patience...when she finally felt _her._

She was walking down the middle of the path Kagome was on, from the opposite direction.  Her robes billowed in the occasional breeze, white on a deep red.  She held no bow but that didn't mean she was unarmed.  The wind trickled through her ebony hair as she looked up.

Kagome stopped.  The miko stopped.  They stared at each other.  A knowing look crossed the other's blue eyes, but not one of surprise or malice.  She resumed walking, her steps sure, leading her to Kagome.

"Miko-sama," the girl greeted, bowing.  Kagome returned the gesture, not sure of where to go from there.  Upon closer inspection she could see the girl was quite pretty, her eyes no longer just 'blue', but a pale, startling shade that required more exotic words, like 'cerulean' or 'aquamarine'.  Her face was slightly rounded, but in a young, girlish, and completely attractive way.  It was a friendly face.

"My name is Nukata.  I am protector of this village."

It was a prompt for a statement of purpose, and Kagome took it as such.  She bowed again, just a slight dip of her head.  "I am Kagome.  I have heard from your neighbors that powerful youkai plague your village.  If this is true then I have come to offer my assistance."

Nukata raised an eyebrow, "In these times of war it is not often that a miko will leave the safety of her village and travel elsewhere."

Kagome let an edge of old pain enter her eyes, or she hoped she did.  She wasn't sure how far her acting skills could take her.  "I have no village.  It was destroyed long ago.  I travel the country-side now, offering my help wherever it is needed."

Nukata frowned sympathetically, reaching a hand out and laying it on Kagome's shoulder.  "I am truly sorry then."

Her hand tightened, just a subtle touch, but enough to alert Kagome.  She wrenched away from the miko and her pitying smile, but two hands immediately closed over her shoulders, holding her in place.  Kagome glanced back and saw that several villagers had come in behind her while she had been talking.  One, exceptionally large one, held her captive.

Nukata swept her legs out from under her and her captor pushed her to her knees, keeping her arms stationary at her side.  She couldn't scream for help because there was no one to help her.  Kirara was wounded and if Sesshoumaru came he would kill them all.  _I'm all alone this time.  It wasn't enough to make her give in._

She struggled harder, wrenching one of her arms free, but instantly another villager was there.  They held her kneeling between them, one on each arm.

Nukata stepped forward, traced her fingers over Kagome's cheek, over the scabbed gash she had received from Sesshoumaru's armor.

The miko winced, shaking her head and stepping back.  "That might actually leave a mark, you know?  What a shame.  And such a pretty face, too."  Her eyes focused on Kagome's suddenly, and a deep fury swirled in their blue depths.  "Your soul stinks of youkai.  Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Kagome shook her head, not knowing what she could say to salvage the situation.  Nukata stilled the action with a pertinent wave of her hand.  She turned silently on her heel and started back down the way she had come.  The villagers and Kagome followed.

They took her outside of the village, to a small hut hidden in one of the deeper parts of the woods.  Getting tired of her constant struggles and threats, the villagers holding her captive had hoisted her above their heads, gripping tightly to her arms and legs.  Kagome stared at the branches as they swayed above her, the sky dark with the beginnings of dusk.  She was quiet now, not because she believed her situation was hopeless, but because she feared that too much noise would alert Sesshoumaru to her capture.  Though she was being treated less than hospitable, she did NOT want to call certain death down on them just yet.  She just didn't know enough of what was going on.  She would find out.

Magic thrilled down Kagome's spine, making her gasp.

Nukata looked back at her with a smile.  "A barrier," she said appreciatively.  "As long as it stands that dog-bastard will never find this hut."

From her first encounter Kagome didn't think the miko was strong enough for such a complex spell, but she had been fooled once.  "What is here that you want to hide from him?"

The miko slid the screen open and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

That's what Kagome was afraid of.

Nukata stepped aside and waved the villagers forward.  They promptly tossed Kagome through the dark door.  She skidded across the floor, her skin twitching as the barrier closed around her.  She looked up as Nukata moved to stand in the doorway, Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows in her hand.  The dying light of dusk edged her.

"The barrier won't break, even with your level of power.  But just in case I am leaving a guard.  If you even try to escape, I will have him kill you."

Kagome glared at her.  If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being held prisoner.

Nukata smiled, though the lines were hard to see in the contrasting darkness.  "It's only a matter of time before he comes again."

"Why are you trying to lure him here?  I don't get that.  People lost their lives today."

Settling Kagome's weapon in the crook of one arm, the miko put her hand on the screen, but did not close it.  "To kill him."

"Why?" Kagome asked.  She knew something odd had been going on!  Sesshoumaru was ruthless and definitely not averse to killing people.  But she also knew it was unusual for him to just randomly attack a village.  Not without provocation.

Now she knew where that provocation came from.  "Why," she repeated.

"Because he is a youkai, and all youkai deserve to die."  Nukata slid the screen closed, but not before she added, "As a miko, you should know that."

Kagome settled in the dark after Nukata disappeared, feeling all her bruises, all the ill-treatment her body had received in the last twenty-four hours.  Leaving Inuyasha and her friends hadn't slowed her life down one bit.  In fact, it seemed everything was moving even faster.

Sound rustled behind her and Kagome instantly swung around, her hand reaching back for a bow that wasn't there.

"Who's there?" she called into the shadows.  _Please be a 'who' and not a 'what'.  Keeping her ears open to any movement, she backed against the wall, looking blinding for whatever had made the noise.  Her sight began to adjust to the swimming blackness, piece by piece, showing her the nearly empty layout of the room.  Two big eyes blinked up at her._

Kagome gasped, drawing back away...until she realized it was only a little girl.

"Hi," she said.

Kagome blinked, "Um...hi?"

"My name's Rin.  I like peach blossoms.  Do you know Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_This...is the treasure?_

TBC...

Imagine Kagome's shock!  ^_^ Do any of you think Sesshoumaru is being too protective of Rin?  I know in the series he usually plays it pretty cool, like he doesn't care (Nobody's buying it!)...But I think he would act a little differently if it were a human that acted against him.  Maybe a little indignant?  Okay, maybe not a little! ^_^

Please read and review!  Thanks!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm attaching this note to all my fics in their next update.  Please read and give me your opinion.

Someone recently asked me if I had a site of my own for fics.  My answer was no.  But then I got to thinking...maybe I should create a site.  Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I've ever really seen an IY site dedicated purely to Alternative romance pairings.  That is my question.  How would you feel about an Inuyasha fansite hosting ONLY alternative pairings?

I know that's not enough to go on, so allow me to clarify a little! ^_^

What do I consider an alternative pairing?  Simple, any pairing that isn't a traditional one.  What do I consider a traditional pairing?  In a short list:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Shounen ai, yaoi, shoujo ai, and yuri pairings would be accepted.  Triangles also, even ones featuring a traditional pairing---only so long as they feature an alternative character and do not end with the traditional pairing.  For example, Inuyasha/Kagome/Miroku would be okay only if the triad is kept intact, or if it ends with Mir/Kag OR Inu/Mir.  But not if it ends with Inu/Kag.  I would consider Inu/Kag/Kik acceptable, but it would have to follow the same rules.

Some examples (off the top of my head) of the types of pairings that would be hosted are:

Miroku/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kikyou

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha/Sango

Kagome/Kouga

Sango/Kagome

Sesshoumaru/Naraku

...Basically any pairing besides Inu/Kag and Mir/San.

All ratings would be acceptable, and the proper measures enforced to warn readers of adult material, should they come across it.  Sorry, but I would NOT accept any traditional character/original character couples.  I know there are some well-written mary sues, but only characters created by Rumiko Takahashi would be supported.

I know for a fact that the main pairing of the site would be Sesshoumaru/Kagome, because this couple seems to be the most popular 'alternative' within fanfiction.  That should appeal to quite a few of you!  I know it appeals to me! ^.~

If I get enough interest expressed then I will definitely start work on the site.

So, anyone interested?  ^_^


	10. Chapter Nine: The Treasure

(AN) Sorry about the lateness of this update.  I was sick and out of school for two weeks.  And now that I'm back in school...I'm running around like a chicken with its head cut off just trying to get caught up.  In fact, right now I'm supposed to be studying for a make-up exam I have to take today, but instead I'm finishing up this part.  Damn.  Well, maybe I'll get lucky and we'll have a blizzard! ^_^ 

Um, for those of you following ICE...The next chapter's going to be a little while.  Maybe a week, I'm not sure.  I've got part of it done, but there have been several traumatic events in my life right now, on top of being ill, that have just completely sucked the humour out of me.  So I can't write anything cute and funny, and I don't feel as if I can give the next chapter of ICE the attention it deserves.  I'm not giving up, no way, it's just going to take a little more time than previous updates.

As for 'Enemy of My Enemy', I should be updating that in a couple days.  I have about 94% of the next part already written, so all I need to do is finish it and maybe do some editing.  There are three parts left, including the one I'm working on now.  I won't be posting any of the next two parts on ff.net, only the last.  To read it all you'll have to go to www.adultfanfiction.net, or www.mediaminer.org.

Thanks to all reviewers!  I truly appreciate all the kind and helpful things you have all said!  ^_^

Juxtaposition

Chapter Nine:

The Treasure

Kagome walked the perimeter of the small room, Rin trailing devotedly behind her.  Her small steps were quiet and steady on the floor; she clasped her hands before her and stared up at the miko curiously.

The girl had been an immense surprise, but not an unpleasant one.  Kagome still couldn't fully believe that this was the 'treasure' that Sesshoumaru was seeking, but it seemed to be true.  The girl did know quite a bit about the youkai lord, though Kagome wasn't too certain of some of the information.  It was clear that Rin idolized her 'Sesshoumaru-sama'.

_It feels right, though.  I can't explain it, but somehow it makes sense.  Kagome stopped and so did Rin, mirroring the miko.  She lifted a hand, feeling along the barrier but not touching it.  It was strong, but Nukata had underestimated her severely.  It would be short-work to dispel the magic gathered, and free them from their prison.  But she didn't do it.  Once the barrier was down Nukata would be alerted, and so would the guard.  She needed to have a plan of action ready if she truly wanted to make it out with the girl.  She had to think of something else, something that wouldn't trade lives for lives._

_How much time do I have?  Sesshoumaru would come at dawn, no matter if she had Rin with her or not.  He would come and he would rip the village apart...but they weren't in the village.  _All those lives wasted for no reason.  I gotta think of something!  _She pushed back her sleeve and hit the button on the side of her watch._

Rin squealed as the watch face lit up, hopping up and down.  "Can Rin see the pretty bracelet?"

Kagome smiled at the little girl, the worried and thoughtful lines of her face falling into an expression of warmth and affection.  She undid the watch and slipped it from her wrist, laying it gently across Rin's palm.  Rin immediately sat down on the shadowed floor and began exploring it, giggling as her tiny fingers found the light switch.

Kagome let her mind dwell on the child before her for a moment, allowing her thoughts to settle more calmly.  She glanced at the shadow of the closed screen, feeling the presence of the barrier as it rippled across the door.  _Five hours and..._

Something tugged insistently on the sleeve of her kimono.  Rin stared up at Kagome with warm, thoughtful eyes.  They were very dark and deep in the twighlight of the room.  "Don't worry, Nee-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama will save us."

Kagome didn't feel it, but she smiled thankfully down at the little girl, combing her fingers through her soft ebony hair.  "I know."  _That's what I'm trying to avoid_, but she couldn't say it aloud.  She couldn't say anything remotely negative about the inuyoukai, not while Rin looked up at her with such solid faith.

_How peculiar.  I thought Sesshoumaru hated all humans.  And yet he was willing to go to such lengths to protect this little girl.  Is that what Nukata thinks she's doing?  Protecting this innocent little creature from the evil youkai?  Kagome sighed, causing Rin to frown up at her in concern again.  What a mess this was._

Less than two hours left.  Kagome was becoming frantic with the thought of escape, though her body conveyed calmness.  She sat against the wall farthest from the door, staring at it, knowing she could leave if she truly wanted, but unsure of what the outcome would be.  Rin was breathing softly, curled up asleep in Kagome's lap with her hand fisted in the cloth of her kimono.  Kagome's watch glinted loosely on her little wrist.

_I don't want to hurt these people.  They're not bad, just misguided.  But I can't let any harm come to Rin-chan.  And I can't waste any more hours, hoping the perfect plan will fall into my lap...If we're still here by dawn, all the people in the village will be dead.  And for a war they didn't wage._

_I don't know what Nukata hopes to gain with bringing Sesshoumaru's rage down upon the people she is sworn to protect, but I can't let this continue._

She shook Rin's shoulder gently.  "Rin-chan, Rin-chan, wake up."

Big eyes instantly blinked open.  She turned her head to look at Kagome, strands of her hair sticking up on one side.  Her voice, when it came, was sleepy, but alert.  "What's wrong, Nee-chan?"

Kagome helped her to her feet, straightening her clothes out, then climbed up herself.  She took Rin's hand and knelt down beside her, peering into her wide eyes in hopes that she understood how grave their situation was, and that it could get worse.  She didn't want to scare the child, but it was essential that the next few minutes be approached seriously.   

Rin's mouth firmed into determination, and her whole presence suddenly glowed with an amazing amount of will.  Something told Kagome that Rin was no stranger to the cold and darkness of the world.  She wanted to ask what had happened to make her so knowledgeable, how she had come to be the 'treasure' of one of the most respected and feared youkai in existence, but there was no time.

"If I tell you to run, Rin, please run.  Okay?"  

Rin stared at her, then nodded once, sharply.  "Hai."

_I can't give her anymore details of what I'm about to do, or she might not go with it.  There is a very real chance that I will get hurt...But Kagome knew they couldn't wait any longer, something had to be done now._

She suddenly drew the child into her arms, hugging her tightly to her breast.  She wrapped her fingers loosely around a lock of her hair and said, "You will be with Sesshoumaru-sama soon, I promise.  But...If you think you are in trouble, yell for him.  He will find you."

She felt Rin nod against her shoulder.

Kagome nodded too, she rose to her feet and motioned for Rin to stand back.  Rin moved obligingly, her countenance oddly serene for the situation they were in and facing.

Kagome closed her eyes and reached out to the screen, not with just her hand, but her power.  The barrier rippled beneath her touch, fighting her, but she focused through her hand until it started to glow a faint pink.  Brushing the tips of her fingers against the barrier, the thin mystical wall shattered, dissolving into the air.

Not waiting for her body to adjust to this new, but familiar sense of freedom, she thrust the panel open and...froze.  Nukata smiled at her, an arrow notched and pointed.

"Impressive.  But, as you can see, it won't be enough."

Rin moved into the line of Kagome's body, half-hiding behind her.  Kagome placed a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder, but her eyes glared out at the miko blocking their path.  "Let us go, and I can promise you, no harm will come to you and your people."

Nukata laughed.  "You expect me to trust a girl who has betrayed her own kind to the youkai?"

The night around them wasn't quite so dark anymore.  It wasn't dawn yet, but Kagome knew it was coming.  She had very little time to convince the miko to let Rin go, or make an escape, or die trying.

"Rin."

Kagome stopped breathing, and so did Nukata.  Their heads turned as one to Sesshoumaru.

_TBC..._

There are so many things I want to say, but I'm afraid I'll give away one of the major plot lines before it's ready to be revealed.  *bites tongue and wonders how she can drop a few hints without saying too much*  Um...a lot of things within this story may seem small or random, but some of that's just a veil.  A few things that seem unimportant and odd now will turn up again later, with more force behind them.  How's that for ambiguous? :-D  I just want you to know I'm not writing blindly here, I have a definite plot mapped out.

Ah yes, I've been getting several complaints that my chapters are too short.  Sorry, but that was my intent.  My other chapter stories had a tendency to run 13-20 pages a chapter, typed.  Each chapter practically exhausted me.  I decided that I would try the other extreme within the Inuyasha fandom and make shorter chapters...This allows me to work on more than one story at a time, and keep my updates at a steady pace.  I am also more likely to keep a story going that way.  I could start posting longer chapter, but it would come at a price.  I would probably pick one fic to focus on, and each update would likely be spaced two to three weeks apart.  Life right now is just too demanding of my time for me to do anything else.

Well, anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter! ^_^  Am I doing Rin any justice?  I think it's even more difficult to write Rin than it is to write Sesshoumaru...


	11. Chapter Ten: Through Me

(AN) Me again.  ^_^  This is one of those odd chapters that I like, and don't like.  I've had it done for awhile, but sat on it because I felt like I could expand it.  However, every time I added to it I ended up deleting the addition because it didn't fit with the voice of the chapter, or felt, to me, like I was stretching it out too much.  So here it is, in its original form...mainly because all my attempts at improving it seemed to only make it worse. :-(  Still, I like this chapter.

Juxtaposition

Chapter Ten:

Through Me

"It's...it's not dawn," Kagome whispered, all her words and plans falling into chaos.

Sesshoumaru did not look at her, but glared at the miko whose bow was slowly inching towards his direction.  "You broke her warding.  That was all I required of you."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin immediately pushed away from Kagome's side to run to Sesshoumaru, but he held up one hand and halted her in her steps.

"Stay with the miko, Rin."

Kagome moved briskly to put herself physically between Rin and Nukata, backing them both against the wall of the hut.  It was as much cover as they were going to get if a fight did break out.  And break out it did, though not from either side expected.  Arrows flew from the dark cover of trees, dozens of them.  Kagome shoved Rin flat on the ground and threw her own body over her, creating a protective wall of flesh.

Sesshoumaru launched into the air, leaving the arrows to pass harmlessly under him.  Villagers poured from the trees, pulling back their bows.  The sky filled with a wave of arrows, the sight oddly resembling a flock of crows.  Kagome could no longer see Sesshoumaru, but a spot of something pale suddenly flickered behind the villagers, then disappeared.  He reappeared before Nukata, bringing his hand down in one swift slash.

Nukata stared at him with wide, terrified eyes, then blinked.  A slow, mocking smile came to her lips.

The youkai lord looked down at his hand as smoke curled up from it.  The tips of his fingers were badly burned, the skin blistered and peeling.

_Another barrier?!__  He can't strike her!  Kagome picked up Rin and pushed her through the open screen beside them.  "Stay here!"  She said, not stopping to soften the severity of the new situation from her voice._

She turned back to the battle but didn't know where to begin.  Sesshoumaru was on the move again, effortlessly avoiding arrows while still persisting in his attack against the miko.  Nukata, safe behind her barrier, was carefully aiming at him, but none of her arrows were coming close to their target.  Kagome knew that if she just waited, eventually Nukata would run out of arrows, and then the strength to keep her constant barrier up.  But that would take time.  There was something Kagome could do now, if she could just get close enough to do it.

As if hearing her thoughts, Kirara dropped out of the sky in fierce battle-form, roaring a warning.  She swiped at the bow-wielding villagers, actually frightening some into throwing down their bows and fleeing.  The rest fumbled with arrows to replace the ones they had dropped or misfired when the beast appeared.

Nukata was intently scanning the area around her for any tell-tale flicker, but apparently she was not completely deadened to the plight of the people she was called to protect.  Seeing they could not possibly defend themselves against two powerful youkai, she lowered her bow for one moment and yelled a hasty retreat.

Kagome watched her, an empty hope in her heart, but the girl did not go herself, brought her bow back up after a moment and sighted along its point.  She fired.  The feathered shaft struck a tree and splintered it, vibrating from the force and casting off small sparks of light.  It was clear to Kagome that the miko meant to kill the 'beast' or die on his claws.  Nothing else would satisfy her.

Kagome was glad that the villagers would be leaving the fight, for in truth it wasn't theirs to begin with.  But it still left Nukata to fuel the deadlocked battle onward.  Her barrier shimmered again as Sesshoumaru struck it, but did not weaken.  It was only a matter of time.

Now.  She needed to act now.

"Kirara!" Kagome screamed, running towards the cat.  Kirara abandoned her 'assault' on the few remaining villagers and changed direction, swooping low to the ground.  Kagome grabbed a handful of yellow fur and pulled herself onto the youkai's back, fighting the resisting layers of her kimono as she did so.  A flash in the trees to their left let her know that Sesshoumaru was following.

_He knows what I'm going to do.  If I can take down Nukata's barrier we can end this._

Not thinking twice about her actions or the danger she was putting herself in, Kagome urged Kirara forward.  They dived, picking up speed in their descent.  The dark trees streaked together into one swirling shadow, sound rose against her ears in a rushing roar.  She flew right through the barrier, hearing it metaphysically shatter around her like brittle glass.

She didn't wait for Sesshoumaru.  She pushed off of Kirara and tackled Nukata to the ground, knocking her bow away and her breath from her body in the process.

Nukata struggled, clawing at Kagome's hands and screaming, but Kagome held on.  Slowly the blue-eyed girl's struggles began to calm, her rage-filled screams dying down to angry pants.  She went still beneath Kagome and glared up, tears starting to pour from her eyes.

Pressing the miko's wrists harder into the ground, Kagome blinked.  _She's crying...?_

There was no time to think about this new development, Kagome felt a chill and knew that Sesshoumaru was standing over her.  She didn't hesitate, without looking up from the girl beneath her, Kagome said, "Rin is in the hut.  You have what you want."

"Move."

"Go through me." She replied just as quickly.

"I will not give up my prey."

"She," Kagome hissed, "is my prey!  She became mine when she imprisoned me!  I say again, if you want her, you have to go through me!"

Kagome waited for the attack to come, fully believing that Sesshoumaru had lost his patience and would take offense to her words.  But there was silence this time, punctured only by Nukata's quiet sobs.  Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru to see him half-turned, staring out into the trees that crept near the hut and its small clearing.  

"Do what you want," he said, losing all semblance of interest.  He turned fully, his walk slow and unhurried as he moved toward the forest.  Kagome watched him go, mildly shocked that he hadn't ripped her apart with the miko that had angered him so.

"Why?" Nukata croaked, bringing Kagome's attention back down to her.  "Why did you protect me?  I hurt you."

Kagome let her hands slide away from the miko's, instantly sorry she had gripped them so hard.  "If someone dies, let it be for more than ignorance."

Confusion shined out of Nukata's tear-stained eyes.

Kagome shook her head, climbing to her feet.  She reached down and gently helped Nukata up, keeping hold of her hand as if the small touch could help to push her point across.  "It's good to think all youkai are evil, because most of them are.  But you should also remember that what is true for most, is not true for all."

"Rin."

Hearing her name, the little girl cautiously glanced through the open screen, her face lighting up into a beautiful smile.  Both Kagome and Nukata watched as she ran to Sesshoumaru and threw her little arms around his legs.  Nukata's hand tensed in Kagome's and she took one step toward the pair, but Kagome held her back.  

"But he's..." Nukata trailed off into a gasp as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand fell on the little girl's head.  He stroked his fingers through her dark hair once, then looked up, his eyes coming to a rest on Kagome.  His hand dropped, he turned and walked away, Rin following close behind.

Kagome smiled, she couldn't seem to help herself.  She squeezed Nukata's hand, then released it.  "Sayonara, miko-sama."

Stopping only once, to settle her bow and arrows in their rightful place, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and Rin.

_TBC..._

Is the conflict with Nukata truly over?  I know the answer, because unlike some of my other stories, I have this one pretty much plotted.  But I still won't say! :-D  Where would the fun be in that?

Yes, Sesshoumaru gave in to Kagome.  Why?  I'm actually basing this on his personality in the show.  Some people take his personality too far when it comes to cruelty and coldness, they make him very petty.  But Sesshoumaru isn't cruel because he enjoys it, but because he thinks the situation calls for it.  In the sense of 'hunting' that he seems to have, Kagome is right, her grievance does come before his.  But it's not just that...Sesshoumaru appears to know when it's best for him to stop.  There have been times in the series he could have pressed an issue on, but instead chose to let it go.  He's arrogant, but his arrogance does not rule over his logic.  Not to mention he *does* have a sense of honour, though it may be a little unconventional.  Kagome has 'helped' him twice now, all on her own compassion (though we know the second time her compassion was running more towards the villagers than him)...That would bear on his mind, negatively or positively.  Soon to be explored... ^_^

And why am I bothering to explain all this outside of the story?  Because I did work this into the story, but I wasn't sure how obvious it was.  I've found out recently that I am *really* good at subtly, and there have been a few people that have expressed to me that a good story should be completely open and all the plot lines laid out obviously.  I don't really like that myself.  I fill my stories with personal images, metaphors, and foreshadowing.  Not to trick people, but because I think it adds richness and, well, a touch that is just me.  So, I wanted to point all this out because it's important to the story, but I wasn't sure if I was being too subtle.

This fic generally comes from Kagome's perspective, so I can't go too far into Sesshoumaru's psyche to explain his reasons why.  In fact, in this tale I mean only to show Sesshoumaru through use of his own actions and Kagome's opinions/reactions.  With his personality, all significant changes within his character will likely only show through subtle, maybe minute deviations.  Nothing outrageous or fast, though if you haven't been paying attention to him you might think so! ^_^

Now that I've bored people to tears with another one of my extremely long Author Notes...

ICE:  Next chapter is still not ready.  I still haven't felt up to writing on it, but have done a little.  I don't know when the next part will be out, but I'm working on it.  ^_^

EOME:  On hold, for now, as I work not only through some personal feelings but how exactly I'm going to work out the next development in the story.  Unfortunately, this story doesn't seem to be happy as the 'lemon' I shelved it under.  It keeps trying to evolve into a full-blown fic.  In that case, I need some time to think---am I going to stick with my original plans, or go in this new direction.  I don't know yet.

Juxtaposition: Most of the next chapter is done.  All things as planned, I'll be posting it in about a week or so.  I think this is the only fic I'm not having a major issue with right now!  I guess extensive planning counts for something! ^_^

At this time I've been working on a host of smaller fics.  A few set in Inuyasha, a few not.  Most of them are older pieces/ideas that I never finished.  Only time will tell if I actually get any of them presentable, but we'll see! ^.~

As for the website, I'm still not sure if I'm going to pursue it or not.  I understand that someone reviewed and said one was already in operation.  It was a nice site, but I think our ideas are different enough that I could still go ahead with a site of my own.  Not to mention I would welcome all alternative pairings, including yaoi/yuri ones, while that site does not.  It's their personal preference and I respect that.  But my site, if I chose to do it, would welcome all non-traditional pairings. ^_^  Right now it's just a matter of time and money.  So all possibilities are still on the table.

In fact, I've already gone ahead and put together a layout on paper...just in case.  And because I was inspired to do it one morning.  I will say it would be rather simple in design, mainly because that is what I like.  Not a lot of clutter, user-friendly, easy to understand.  The exact opposite of my fics, eh? ;-D  The rules I follow in website-creating are appearance vs. function, loading time, and simplicity.  There won't be ten-thousands of frames, and in fact I'm considering bypassing frames completely.  I considered php, too, but have tossed that idea as well.  But this is all moot if I decide not to! :-)  So, I'll just keep thinking on it and let you know what I decide.

Thanks!  For all the wonderful reviews, and for reading!  I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, or at least entertains! ^_^ Thanks.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Sinking In

(AN)---I can't type out one of my usual author notes because I'm on my way out the door and don't have the time to sit down and actually think.  :-D  I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I figured I had waited long enough to get this part out.  So, without further ado...

Juxtaposition

Chapter Eleven:

Sinking In

Dawn was just spilling into the valley when Kagome arrived.  Sesshoumaru turned on her with the same empty eyes, but the effect was ruined somewhat by the little girl that was hopping happy circles around him on one foot.  Kagome didn't smile at the demon lord, but it took more effort than was pretty.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, and meant it.  She pulled the tie from her hair, freeing the raven locks to fall in their customary wave around her shoulders.

The demon lord made no reply.  He reached into his collar and pulled out a small purse.  He tossed it at her.

"This," she said curiously, the flesh-warmed cloth settling between her cupped palms.  She raised her eyes to him, "What is this?"

"It's why you followed, is it not?  Take it and go."

Her eyes narrowed, hands tightening around the pouch.  It had edges inside it, some smooth, some sharp.  "I don't care for such things!  I did not risk my life for some reward!"

"Nee-chan, are you alright?"

Kagome jumped, her eyes falling down to the little girl.  Seeing the softly concerned face the miko felt guilty all of a sudden.  Arguing was not the way to properly express herself to anyone, even Sesshoumaru.  Smiling, Kagome knelt down and took Rin's hand, laying the purse across her palm and closing her little fingers over it.  Still holding her hand, Kagome looked pointedly up at the dog-demon.  "I help because I want to.  Because I feel it.  I want nothing in return."

She leaned over and kissed Rin on the cheek.  "That belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama.  Please give it to him for me."

"Take it," he said, bringing her attention back up to him.  "I won't owe you."

That disgusted him, the thought that he would be indebted to a human for anything.  Kagome could see the emotion like a subtle shadow on his face, but she was too tired and too glad Rin-chan was safe to be put off.  She straightened, walked over to where she had left her daypack, and pulled it habitually onto her shoulder.  

"You don't owe me.  It was my choice."  She turned back to the woods, Kirara trotting along faithfully at her side.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, but she just stood and looked up at him calmly.  She knew he wouldn't let her go yet, not until _he_ decided the subject was settled.  Problem was, there was nothing left to discuss in her eyes.

"You are not allowed to leave until I dismiss you, human."

A pair of small arms wrapped tightly around her hips.  Rin-chan looked up at her tearfully and cried, "Don't go yet, Nee-chan!"

Kagome was torn between addressing the force in Sesshoumaru's words, and reassuring the little girl she had grown very fond of over the last couple of hours.  Her hand smoothed soothingly down Rin's soft ebony-brown mane, but her eyes stared at the demon lord.

_It really is bothering him---that I 'helped'.  Or maybe he's bothered more by the fact that he let me.  I think he's going to 'pay me' regardless of what I say..._

She sighed, letting her eyes fall closed.  "There _is something," she said.  "You see, I need to find a woman."_

"What woman," he asked, though for some reason it sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

Kagome debated on the best way to explain her situation.  It was no easy task since she hadn't properly explained it to _herself, yet.  Finally she settled on words she knew he would understand.  She looked at him, "My prey."_

She couldn't be certain, but she thought he was surprised.  Though his face had not betrayed him, something had flickered across the stillness of his eyes.  She waited for him to prompt her to go on, then realized how futile her wait would be.  He wasn't one to show so much interest in a conversation.  _Is he even interested?_

"Maybe...Rin-chan doesn't need to hear this?"  _But how sheltered can she be, traveling with Sesshoumaru?  It doesn't matter, this is not a subject for children's ears._

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, bringing the girl's head up instantly.  "Go find the miko some food."

Rin looked up at Kagome, her face clearing into a happy smile as she took his words to heart, and completely misunderstood the meaning behind them.  She gave Kagome one last squeeze, then hopped away, moving purposefully, as if she was on some very important mission.

"Follow her, Kirara-chan."

When they were gone, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in silence again.  _This is much more difficult than I thought---Saying my intentions out-loud.  When they were just in my head they didn't sound quite so horrible..._

"I need to find her, but she doesn't want to be found.  If you could---"

"If you cannot find her on your own, then you shouldn't be hunting her."  His voice was very matter-of-fact.  He walked around her in such a way---it made her feel small.  Like a child being told that she couldn't possibly comprehend something, so there was no use explaining it.

Kagome spun on her heel and glared at the youkai lord's back, "I _will_ find her, but it will take time.  Time that I don't have anymore.  Inuyasha will be waking up soon, and I need to find her before he finds me."

Sesshoumaru stopped at that, at the mention of Inuyasha.  But when he spoke his words weren't about the brother that he hated.  "Why do you seek this woman?"

"My business," Kagome said before she could stop herself.  She realized very quickly that it perhaps wasn't the best thing to say to the demon.  But it was too late to take back, so she let the statement lie.

Looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed.  "If I waste my time in finding this woman then it is _my business_, miko."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, because it was true.  She let her head drop and stared at her hands.  She wondered about how wise it was to bring Sesshoumaru into the mess.  Inuyasha would already hate her, but the knowledge that she sought assistance from his brother would only make things worse.  _Hate is hate_, she thought, _I need to get over this idea that eventually Inuyasha will forgive me.  He won't_.

Wind trickled through the valley, cool seeking touches that stirred the trees to life.  She looked back up to Sesshoumaru, ready to finally tell him the full scope of her intentions, but he seemed to have turned his attention elsewhere.  He faced away from her, the breeze lifting strands of his long silver hair to wave rhythmically around his shoulders.  He reached up and stroked what she could only guess was his tail, though she wasn't at all certain of that.

"There is a battle to the east," he said.  "I know that she frequents the sides of those wounded and dying."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Then you know her?"

"The girl who smells of earth and death?  We have spoken."

That was interesting.  She wondered what sort of conversation Kikyou and the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands would have.  Not a pleasant one, she decided, considering their mutual hate for Inuyasha.

"I am going to kill her," Kagome whispered, and tears started to distort her view.  She lowered her head until her bangs fell over her eyes.  It was a useless gesture; she knew Sesshoumaru could probably smell the salt.

"She is already dead."

"I know."  One tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.  He could know she was crying, that didn't mean she was about to let him see it.  But...she wasn't sure who her tears were for.

"We will leave when Rin returns."

Kagome didn't see him go; her eyes were too blinded.  She wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly, as if the action could keep her from emotionally falling apart.  But the words had finally sunk in and she now understood them in her heart.  She was going to kill someone.  She was going to destroy herself.

The miko slipped slowly to her knees, falling forward to catch herself on her hands.  She clutched at the grass, her fingers shaking as they dug into the dirt.  She coughed, a great hiccupping sob that shook her small frame from the inside out.  Raising her stained hands, she covered her face and cried.

_TBC..._

The search for Kikyou continues, and now we have the added threat of Inuyasha.  I can't say how many more chapters there will be because I have no idea.  I have the story plotted in my head, but I'm unsure of how many parts it will end up breaking up into...anywhere from 10 to 15 more parts, but please don't quote me on that.  I'm just guessing.

But then it's not really over, because I have an alternate version I may start working on.  It shares a couple elements with this one, and parts, but completely deviates from this story.  It's also more cliché in one area, which offends my sensibilities, too...but I want to write it.  There are several twists in the story that I believe out-weigh such things.  But who knows, I have so many ideas that I can't possibly write on them all.  I'm trying.  ^_^

Now I really do have to go.

Thanks everybody for your reviews!  ^_^ And please leave more!  ^.~  Let me know if you like this part!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Down Time

Thanks to all those who reviewed.  I'm still working on this story, so don't worry.  It's all a part of my master plan, hehe...

0:-)

Juxtaposition

Chapter Twelve:

Down Time

Their path through the woods...barely passed for one.  It was clear that once upon a time feet had trampled through enough to wear it down, but those feet had long since gone.  The forest had crawled back in to reclaim the small ribbon of ground, leaving only a faint trace of younger and thinner vegetation.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they had been walking.  The hours had blurred into one big myriad of disjointed events.  Food had been eaten at one point, words exchanged; the toad-youkai and a huge two-headed Kirin-like creature had joined them.  But the miko couldn't remember the exact moment they had appeared.

Somehow she had trailed to the back of the little parade, with Kirara keeping step on one side of her, and an exuberant Rin on the other.  Sesshoumaru, of course, was in the lead---An arrogant presence pulling the rest of them on, though he in no ways seemed to be concerned if they followed or not.  He expected their obedience, so he had their obedience.

Kagome was tired.  She had been moving in some form or another for several days, running from one burst of adrenaline to another, trying to keep up with the changing situations.  Now that she had reached a certain plateau in the action, she was beginning to fully realize how quickly her body had grown accustomed to the up-hill struggle.

Her steps were heavy, only dwarfed by the two-headed mount, but she could feel them reverberate up through her muscles, giving her the oddly detached sensation that she was swaying from side to side.  She couldn't quite be sure that she wasn't.  She caught herself staring for long periods of time, though she never really saw what she was looking at.  It was as if something kept interfering with the process of transferring the visual information into her brain.

"Nee-chan?"  Rin pulled on Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome blinked down at her and thought that she seemed very far away, like she would reach out to touch her face and her fingers would pass through air.

Having 'older sister's' attention, Rin held out her tiny hand back up, then turned it with a mischievous flourish.  She uncurled her fingers to reveal a handful of seeds.  They remotely reminded the miko of the food they had eaten, but she couldn't quite recall what it was.  The thoughts in her head seemed to keep getting lost in a maze of dead-ends.

Rin, having shown her bounty, proceeded to nonchalantly toss one seed at the toad-demon's back, her actions smooth with an accuracy that could only be born from 'practice'.

Jaken jumped, pulling on the reigns of Aun-Un as he turned to look behind him.  With her hand back down at her side, Rin observed him in a mix of curiosity and innocence.  The toad-youkai's criticism then swung to Kagome, his bulbous yellow eyes narrowing.  After a moment, and a near-fall over some well-placed sapling, he returned to his previous path, the Staff of Heads bobbing far above his own head.

Rin snickered, smothering the sound in the sleeve of her checkered kimono.  Kagome smiled at the girl, but only distantly felt the curving of her own mouth.  She felt like she was floating, but dragging her own body behind her at the same time.  It was very disorienting.

Rin took the smile at face-value, glad her Nee-chan approved of one of her favourite games.  Letting another seed drop habitually into her waiting fingers, the little girl repeated her previous actions.  With the same results.

Aun-Un turned one head, and then the other, blinking curiously as Jaken came to a shuddering halt.  The diminutive youkai looked over his shoulder, very slowly, giving both humans his most threatening 'I'm a fierce demon, fear me' glare.  Kagome especially.  He had been grumbling about her in one way or another from the moment he appeared.

Having 'frightened' the 'filthy beasts' back into submission, Jaken cast his adoring eyes back on his chosen master.  Aun-Un's left head shook, pulling on the reigns and causing them to jingle softly.  Jaken's three fingers tightened, jerking the Kirin-like beast around.  The parade continued.

_We look like a bunch of ducklings, Kagome thought in a moment of odd 'clarity'.  __And Sesshoumaru is the mama-duck!  She put her hand to her head and giggled quietly, though the movement wasn't completely real to her._

Rin heard the soft, feminine sound and grinned.  Encouraged, she pelted the toad with another seed, this time striking him square on the back of his bald head.

"Filthy, insolent beasts!" Jaken screamed, brandishing the Staff of Heads in a circular motion over his own head, "I'M GONNA BURN YOU BOTH TO A CRISP!"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, stopping the toad instantly.  "Shut up."

The youkai's mouth opened and closed, and he sputtered on about his loyal service, and how could Sesshoumaru choose the side of a stupid human over his?  The annoying sound completely drowned out Rin's giggling.

Kagome stopped on the path, stumbling.  Her right hand immediately shot out to catch herself against the side of one of the trees.  She leaned heavily upon that one hand, the bark jagged against her palm.  The dizziness that had moved into her head had finally started to sweep through her tired body.  It settled in her stomach, making it feel oddly hollow and heavy at the same time.

"Nee-chan," Rin cried, grabbing onto her arm in concern, "What's wrong?!"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, I just need a moment.  You go on ahead, Rin-chan..."  But the girl stayed faithfully at her side, staring up at her with wide brown eyes.  There was an intelligence to them that said she knew when someone was lying.

"What is it?"

Kagome looked up, and though she moved slowly, the action still seemed too sudden.  Her sight swam with colours that gradually took the shape of Sesshoumaru.  His shape, but she was having trouble focusing on it.  He was too far, or the sun falling through the branches was too dark---something was wrong.

Kagome shook her head again.  "I'm okay," she whispered.  She wasn't about to complain to him about how tired she was.  He already thought her worthless by association, no need to fuel his misconceptions on.

"I did not inquire about your physical standing, miko.  Why have you stopped?"

She tried to take a step forward, but the path seemed to shift beneath her feet.  She ended up sliding down the tree, her hands falling limp at her sides and the skirt of her uniform riding up to a dangerous level.  Kirara pawed in concern at her knee.

"Nee-chan?!"

A shadow cast over both girls, instantly cooling the world around them.  "What is wrong with you?"

Kagome's head fell back against the tree as she tried to focus on the creature before her.  But her head seemed too heavy; it ended up falling from side to side.  "I haven't...rested in some time."

"How much time?"

The questions were getting trickier.  She had to work at understanding his words, then work on forcing the answer out of her mouth.  "Two...no, three...three days."

Kagome was nearly gone, swallowed into the needs of a body over-exerted and long-denied.  The very last thing she heard before she lost all awareness was the great youkai lord's voice.

"Idiot."

She was crossing a street.  Moonlight poured down on the grey pavement, making it look oddly like water, or a narrow river.  Kagome took soft steps across, and it was solid beneathe her, but the concrete rippled out from her footsteps.  There was the sound of water moving, but she ignored it.  She had to get across.

A bark behind her.  A dog barking.  She turned, but couldn't see anything but light.  Bright, piercing light that filled her vision, growing larger and larger...no, coming closer, _hurtling closer---_

Kagome jumped out of sleep.  The darkness around her such a contrast to the light in her dreams that she was blind for several seconds.  _Where am I?  She held her head in her hands, rubbed at her temple and tried to remember._

_Sesshoumaru!_

Her eyes shot up, immediately seeking him out.  They were still on the trail, they hadn't moved, only situated around the small area.  He was farther down the barely-worn path, separated from them by choice, or maybe it was by necessity.  He was sitting, leaning back against a tree with his one hand resting on his knee.  His 'fur', or whatever it was, fell over his shoulder in a thick grey line, contrasting with the darker grey of his hair and the paleness of his skin.  Though he did not move, she could tell he was awake.  His gold eyes stared out into the night, still, but every so often he blinked.  

She was propped against something that breathed, in and out in deep, rhythmic strokes.  Various parts of her were warm, while others were cool in the seeking breeze.  Her back rested against Aun-Un's side, the scales not exactly soft, but smooth.  The huge beast was partially asleep, one head snoring softly while the other rose alertly to scan the trees.

A warm spot in her lap pulled her eyes down.  Kirara was curled up so that her two tails were tucked beneathe her small body.  From time to time one of her black ears twitched, swiveling on her small head to gather some sound.  Kagome tried to reach up and pet her, but realized her left hand wouldn't move.  She jerked at it and something stirred, gripping it tighter.

Rin was curled against her side, hugging the miko's arm tightly to her body as if it were a teddy bear.  The little girl snuggled into Kagome's sleeve, and the miko smiled, the expression perhaps being more honest than it had been in a long time.  Since she walked away from Inuyasha, leaving him unconscious beneath those swaying trees.  She left her hand where it was and raised the other, bringing it down softly to trace the exposed curve of the girl's cheek.

Rin healed some piece in her heart, even as the miko moved down the path to its destruction.  _I'm so sorry I worried you, little one...you make me think of Shippou.  I hope he's okay.  I hope they're all okay..._

"Humans require sleep."

"I know," Kagome answered the youkai lord, her dark eyes rising to him.  He had not moved, but his stare had flicked momentarily to her, then away.

"What did you hope to gain by exhausting yourself?"

"Hey, it wasn't a conscious effort," she snapped quietly, not liking the chiding tone to his voice.  "It's just...a lot has been going on these past couple of days.  There wasn't time."

"So now your body will make time, by wasting mine."

Kagome stared at Kirara, knowing he was speaking only the truth.  But so was she.  There really had been no time to rest.  Inuyasha would be waking up today, if he hadn't roused already.  She had no doubt that Miroku had fulfilled her last wish and carried the hanyou to the bone-eater's well.  There was a considerable amount of distance between them, but not so much.  Not for his speed.  She wasn't sure how far she had traveled, or if it was enough to make any difference.  Optimistically she counted off two more days in her head, maybe three.  But truth was she no longer knew how much time she had.  They had lost hours this afternoon when she collapsed.  Hours that could not be taken back.

"I'm sorry," she said, and meant it.  But not for the reasons he had expressed.  She was sorry she had wasted their time, that her weak human body had finally given out.  But she wasn't sorry that she had pushed herself so far.  If she could have, she would have pushed herself even farther.

He said nothing.  Aun-Un's left head stirred, taking over the watch so that the other could sleep for some time.  The right tossed its mane thankfully, then settled down to rest for the remainder of the night.

_To Be Continued..._

Not a lot of action, but still an essential chapter.  I'm not going to go into one of my lengthy notes everybody knows I'm so fond of, I promise!  ^_^  If you got bored during this chapter, I'm so sorry, but it IS important to the development of the story.  I just have one question before I head off to class...Sesshoumaru's Kirin-like, reptilian horse creature—did I get it's name right?  I can't remember it for sure, and it's driving me crazy!

Anyway, thanks for reading!  Now review!  Gggr!  *in a little kitten-voice*  Please???


End file.
